¡Sorpresa, tengo una hija!
by Annalice
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que los Cullen dejaron Forks. Tras lo que ocurrió en Amanecer, Bella, Edward y Nessie se fueron a vivir solos por una temporada. Cinco años después deciden regresar a Forks para visitar a Charlie y para el 5º aniversario del insti
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Han pasado 5 años desde que los Cullen dejaron Forks

Tras lo que ocurrió en Amanecer Bella, Edward y Nessie se fueron a vivir solos por una temporada, como una familia

Y los Cullen Swan han decidido regresar al pueblo de Bella para visitar a Charlie y para...

¡el 5º aniversario de los graduados en el Instituto Forks!

Allí Bella y Edward ven como ha ido la vida de sus compañeros

Y ellos ven la vida de esa pareja, algunos se alegran por ellos

y otros no tanto...

Esta historia es mia, solo utilizo los fantásticos personajes de S.M

DI NO AL PLAGIO


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov. Bella**

_Nueva York, 3 de septiembre del 2011_

Otro día más, un día más de mi maravillosa vida. Hacía 5 años que los Cullen habíamos dejado Forks, y aunque a mi padre no le hacía mucha gracia aceptó pero con la condición de que él viniera para todas las celebraciones importantes. Desde que los Vulturis nos habían dejado con nuestras vidas ya en paz, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Habíamos decidido mudarnos a los 3 meses y, así comenzó la gira de Alice y Jasper por Europa, creo que ahora andan por Barcelona. Emmett quería llevarse a Rose a África por unos meses para probar nuevos manjares y, Esme y Carlisle decidido volver a hacer una nueva luna de miel, la cual consistía en recorrer todo el mundo, cosa que aún andan haciendo. Por ello mi dios griego, mi niña del alma y yo ahora estamos solos, viviendo como una familia solos, sin los demás Cullen hasta que decidan regresar.

Al principio yo me rehusaba a alejarme de mi familia, pero Edward acabó por convencerme y ahora llevamos viviendo en Nueva York un año aproximadamente. Mi marido y yo decimos decir que teníamos 23 años y por ello podemos contar que estamos casados y con una hija. Edward, al tener tantos diplomas y carreras estudiadas decidido que él sería el que trabajara mientras que yo me encargaba de la casa y de mi hija cuando está no estuviera en el colegio. Esta idea me alegró ya que no me apetecía trabajar y así poder disfrutar más de mi hija y de mi Edward cuando volvía siempre puntualmente a casa a las 3 de la tarde.

Ahora, estoy en casa, lavando los platos de la comida que acaba de comer mi niña. Renesmee ahora mismo acaba de subir a su cuarto a dormir la siesta y la verdad, está muy guapa. Gracias a Carlisle descubrimos una forma de que no creciera tan apresuradamente y que en vez de eso lo hiciera a la par de cómo debía de hacer. Por ello ella tiene ahora 4 años, aunque falta una semana para su 5º cumpleaños, y aparenta como debe ser, 4 años para 5.

De repente siento unos brazos rodearme la cintura y una angelical voz reírse en mi oído

-Hola doctor Cullen- aún siento cosquilleos al pensar en mi marido, uno de los más importantes médicos de todo el hospital "NewYork-Presbyterian". No era tan bueno como Carlisle pero era muy bueno para el tiempo que llevaba, y me sentía llena de jubilo cuando llegaba a casa y me besaba y me contaba todo lo que había pasado en el hospital

-Hola señora Cullen, ¿cómo está nuestra hija?- me empezó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja provocando que me riera y se me cayera el plato. Por suerte no se rompió y solo colisionó con el fregadero haciendo un gran ruido, que seguramente despertó a Nessie

-Valla, aún siendo humana sigo siendo torpe, debería pedir una reclamación- Edward rió en mi oído y me levantó del suelo para llevarme al sofá de la sala de estar. Se podía decir que vivíamos en una casa como la que tenían los Cullen cuando los conocí. Una mansión, todo blanco y muebles de alta calidad- Edward para, vas a despertar a Nessie- me estaba haciendo cosquillas causando que me revolviera y pegara alguna risa subida de tono- Edward- le supliqué en medio de nuestras risas

-Solo si me prometes dos cosas

-Lo que quieras- no paraba de reírme, esto era una tortura demasiado graciosa. Mi Eddy me miró directamente a los ojos y me colocó de manera que estaba encima de sus rodillas, mirándole fijamente

-Primero di cuanto me quieres

-Eso no puedo decírtelo- me miró sorprendido y algo asustado- porque no te quiero…¡te amo con todo mi sin vida corazón!- sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y me beso el cuello

- Y lo segundo, que leas esta carta y me prometas hacer lo que dice

-Vale, no es tan injusto- le cogí la carta que llevaba entre las manos. El sobre era de no muy buena calidad, uno cualquiera y con un sello que me resultaba familiar. Abrí la carta y cogí el papel. Lo que estaba escrito era a ordenador. Leí en alto lo que ponía:

A el señor Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan:

El instituto de Forks es honrado por invitarlos al 5º aniversario de su graduación. Será una fiesta de celebración de los 5 años que han pasado desde que se abrieron al mundo y se celebrará el próximo 5 de septiembre, en el gimnasio del centro. Sería un gran honor que asistieran y recordaran junto a sus compañeros esos años de instituto. Como es tradicional se entregaran los premios de cada aniversario y él que se anime podrá dar algún discurso.

Sería una maravilla que estuvieran en Forks para la fiesta a partir de las 12 de la mañana del 5 y que se quedaran hasta el día 7.

Esperamos que vengan de todo corazón,

Atentamente, el director William L. Chase

-¿Qué cariño, vamos?

-No veo porque no, además así podremos ir a ver a mi padre que hace ya tiempo que no lo vemos

-Genial, sería mejor ir preparándonos- me acomodó en el sofá y yo le mire enfadada- ¿Qué pasa amor mío?

-Pues que te vas sin dejarme terminar contigo, eres malo Edward Cullen- le hice un puchero al estilo Alice y en un segundo estaba de rodillas, a la altura de mis ojos

-Ay mi tontina esposa, yo si que no he terminado aún contigo- dicho esto tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Yo entrelacé mis manos en su pelo, como siempre hacía pero el ruido de unos pasos en la escalera detuvo nuestro beso. Alzamos a la vez la mirada y vimos a Renesmee aún en pijama, con una mano restregándose un ojo y con la otra sujetando su peluche de lobo que le regaló Jake antes de irnos de Forks

-Mami, no puedo dormir- mi hija era tan tierna. Con su pijama todo rosita y con estampados de lunas, estaba para comérsela a besos

-Ven aquí- rápidamente Nessie estaba entre los brazos de mi marido, él cual empezó a cantarle la nana que había compuesto para ella. A los minutos mi hija quedó dormida entre sus brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro- Que guapa que es, se parece a ti Bella

-Que tonterías dices, es como tu Edward, solo tiene mis ojos

-Y esa torpeza tuya- me reí al recordar la torpeza con la que me caracterizaba cuando era humana

-Venga doctorcito, llevemos a Nessie a su cama y preparemos las cosas para mañana

-¿Nos marchamos mañana?- me preguntó mi dulce esposo nada más haber salido del cuarto de nuestra hija. Me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y con los dientes me apartó un mechón que me caía por la cara

-Si, mejor no ser la coletilla del pueblo demasiado tiempo

-Cierto, Dios nos libre de los cotilleos de Stanley- Edward rió en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera

-Si…, ¿Alice y Jasper vendrán?

-Nop, recuerda que Alice está en España con eso de la gira de ropa y tiene secuestrado a Jasper. Emmett tiene a Rosalie probando la sangre de león, tigre y demás. Y si aún recuerdo creo que Esme y Carlisle están por Australia

-¡Que pena, hace tanto que no los vemos!

-Tranquila amor, me ha contado un pájaro que vendrán para tu cumpleaños

-Otra fiesta de cumpleaños al estilo Alice, genial- Edward rió ante mi comentario y me dio un beso en el pelo. Se separó de mi y fue a llamar al hospital para pedir días libres. Yo mientras, fui a hacer las maletas y a prepararme mentalmente de cómo debo comportarme ante la gente de Forks y de su reacción al verme tan cambiada- Prepárate Bella para que todos hablen de ti


	3. Chapter 3

Pov. Jessica

_Forks, 4 de septiembre de 2011_

-Jessica cariño, ¿me traes el correo?- me pidió Mike desde el sofá, él cual estaba sujetando a Eliza, nuestra hija de 2 años y viendo un partido de futbol

-¡Mike, podrías hacerlo tú, estoy cambiando el pañal a Robert!

-¡Vale! Eliza, ¿le traes a papá el correo?- era increíble, este hombre por no levantarse se lo pedía a su hija que hace poco acababa de aprender a caminar. La verdad, no se que había visto en él. Antes estaba en forma, era gracioso y simpático y me hacía sentir viva pero ahora tenía kilos de sobra, era algo arisco y solo mira la televisión y bebe cerveza cuando no está trabajando en la tienda de sus padres.

-Vade papi- mi dulce niña, que para fortuna suya no se parecía a su padre se levantó como pudo y ando de la precoz manera que aún sabía. Salió a la calle y volvió con solo una carta. Yo justamente terminé de cambiarle el pañal a mi hijo de 6 meses para ver el sobre que llevaba mi hija entre sus diminutas manos- Toma papi

-Gracias tesoro, Jess léelo tú anda- suspiré y me acomodé en una silla. Esta barriga que me había salido tras en embarazo de Robert no la conseguía disminuir y ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a tener ese cuerpo de cuando estaba en el instituto. Ahora me veía peor, la verdad nadie diría que tenía 22 años

-Mike, escucha lo que dice la carta

-Vale- se levantó del sofá y me miró. La verdad si que había cambiado. Llevaba la ropa sudada de ayer sábado, estaba sin afeitar y olía a cerveza- dispara con lo que dice la carta

-De acuerdo- me aclaré la voz y leí la carta:

A el señor Mike Newton y señorita Jessica Stanley:

El instituto de Forks es honrado por invitarlos al 5º aniversario de su graduación. Será una fiesta de celebración de los 5 años que han pasado desde que se abrieron al mundo y se celebrará el próximo 5 de septiembre, en el gimnasio del centro. Sería un gran honor que asistieran y recordaran junto a sus compañeros esos años de instituto. Como es tradicional se entregaran los premios de cada aniversario y él que se anime podrá dar algún discurso.

Sería una maravilla que estuvieran en Forks para la fiesta a partir de las 12 de la mañana del 5 y que se quedaran hasta el día 7.

Esperamos que vengan de todo corazón,

Atentamente, el director William L. Chase

-Valla, el aniversario de la graduación. Será interesante ir pero es mañana ¿no?

-Si, eso pone. Menos mal que aún conservamos el traje de la boda aunque a lo mejor ni te cabe

-¡Pero que dices, me cabe de sobras!- ya le gustaría a él. Mire a mis hijos, seguro que podrían venir porque si tan solo me presentaba a la reunión con el desgastado de Mike hablarían de nosotros pero si llevaba a mi preciosa hija y pequeño niño sería mucho mejor. La verdad la idea de volver a ver a Lauren, Angela, Ben me encantaba. Hacía tanto que no los veía, más bien desde la boda. Un momento, si venían ellos también vendrían… él

-¡Madre mía!- gritamos a la vez Mike y yo. Nos miramos por unos instantes adivinando que habíamos pensado lo mismo. No me creía que volvería a verlos, a Edward y a Bella. ¿Cómo la habrán tratado los años? ¿Igual que a mi?¿Tendrá algún hijo? La verdad es que desde que Bella se marchó de Forks junto a los demás Cullen su padre no habló nunca más de ella, solo se veía con los de la Push y los agentes de policía.

-Mami- la voz de mi niña me sobresaltó. La mire alegremente. Mi Eliza, sentada en el suelo era una monada, aunque la verdad tendría que tener cuidado con lo que le doy para comer, esta cogiendo peso- ¿pudemos id tamben a da fiesta?

-Claro mi niña, te vestiré con ese bonito vestido amarillo que tanto te gusta

-Jess- miré a mi marido, él cual estaba como en estado de shock

-¿Si Mike?

-¿Tú crees que vendrán?- no me hacía falta que nombrara sus nombres, sabía que se referían a los Cullen. Desde que se habían mudado, como era de esperar, al pueblo le faltaba algo. Se notaba tanto que ya no estuvieran. Esos flamantes coches que tenían, como por ejemplo el nuevo de Bella. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Bella días antes de su boda con ese pedazo coche blindado que parecía que con él se iría a la guerra

-No se Mike, no se ha sabido nada sobre ellos desde entonces. A lo mejor si o a lo mejor no- yo la verdad deseaba que no regresaran. Esa chica solo me había traído problemas, recuerdo cuando Mike se encaprichó de ella haciendo que yo estallara de envidia. De repente Mike se levantó- ¿a dónde vas?

-Me voy a duchar, a ponerme un chándal limpio y correr unas manzanas- no creía lo que acababa de oír. Increíble, oía que Bella podía regresar y ya se preparaba para estar decente mientras que conmigo se había dejado envejecer. Aunque la verdad, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera como él y oyera que Edward vuelve. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo estará él? ¿seguirá igual de sexy, estará aún en forma? ¿Seguirá aún casado con esa repelente de Swan?


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov. Bella**

_Forks, 4 de septiembre de 2011_

-Bella, ¿estás nerviosa?- mire a los ojos a Edward. Éste sonreía mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos a la vez que con una mano me tenía sujeta una de mis manos y con la otra conducía el BMW M3 Concept que le habían regalado toda la familia a Edward antes de separarnos e ir cada uno por su lado

-No mucho, voy a ver a mi padre que lo añoro mucho y no creo que me mate dos días de gente hablando sobre nosotros. Eso ya lo tengo superado gracias a estos 5 últimos años- le sonreí dulcemente y me acerqué a él para darle un ligero beso

-Hay Bella, eres mi perdición. ¿No te das cuenta que estoy conduciendo?

-Upss… se me olvidó- le miré coquetamente y me giré para atrás, para ver como mi niña de tan solo 5 años leía un libro de Nicholas Sparks- Que Nessie, ¿te gusta el libro?- mi hija levantó la vista del libro y sonrió plenamente. Me reí y volví mi cabeza de nuevo a Edward

-¿No crees que hacemos algo mal en dejarla leer esas cosas? No es muy normal que lea a Nicholas Sparks, William Shakespeare…- me preguntó mi amado

-Pues no se, ¿desde cuando somos nosotros normales eh Eddy?- se rió ante mi comentario y volvió a sacudir su perfecta cabeza

-Cuanta razón tienes cariño, como siempre

-Ves, por cierto. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Solo faltan 15 minutos a nuestro ritmo para llegar a Forks

-Es decir, a un paso normal serían 2 horas

-Exacto- entramos en risas y yo me recosté en su hombro. La verdad, lo de convertirme en vampira había sido lo mejor que había hecho nunca, claro está después de decidir que quería que Edward fuera el que me acompañara en esta vida y no haber abortado cuando estaba embarazada de Renesmee

-o-

A lo lejos vi el cartel que decía que uno entraba en Forks y me emocioné. Paseé mi vista por la ventana y me maravillé por la familiar vegetación, el húmedo clima…

-Ya estamos llegando cariño- miré ilusionada a Edward y más tarde a Renesmee, la cual había dejado de leer para mirar atentamente el lugar de donde ella provenía.

-¡Mami, ya llegamos, ya llegamos!- se podía decir que mi hija saltaba de la emoción, si no fuera por el cinturón que se lo impedía saldría volando

-Tranquila Renesmee, que si saltas un poco más saldrás volando del coche

-Vale…- giré la mirada de nuevo a mi siempre hermoso marido y me pasé los 5 minutos que quedaban del viaje mirando todo punto del rostro de Edward, sin dejar nunca de maravillarme y dejar de pensar que esta persona era mía para la eternidad

-Llegamos- anunció triunfante Edward. Salimos del coche y para nuestra suerte ya era de noche ya que no había un alma a la vista y así nos ahorrábamos las miradas de sorpresa al vernos regresar. Pude ver a mi padre de pie en el porche, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Nessie salió corriendo del coche y se abalanzó a los brazos de su abuelo

-¡Hola mi niña, que guapa que estas!- papá le dio vueltas en el aire hasta que él se mareo y tuve que sujetarle para que no se cayera

-Hola papá, ¿cómo estas?- mi padre dejo en el suelo a su querida y única nieta y me abrazó. Yo se lo devolví y no me importó que la garganta me ardiera por estar tan cerca de un humano, era feliz de estar junto a mi padre

-Hola Bells, estás bellísima- se apartó de mi para mirarme mejor y yo sonreí

-Hola Charlie- papá dejó de mirarme para posar sus ojos en su yerno. Sonrió amistosamente y le apretó la mano, pero Edward no fue tan modesto y lo abrazó

-¿Qué tal Edward?¿Cuidas bien de mi nieta e hija?

-Pues claro, son lo que más quiero en el mundo- se me acercó y me besó el pelo

-Me alegro, pasad y acomodaos

-Gracias papá- de la mano de Edward entramos en la casa que llevaba 5 años sin visitar. Para mi alegría todo seguía igual, excepto que se notaba que había una nueva mujer en la casa

-Hola Bella- una voz de la escalera hizo que todos levantáramos la vista. Sue, la nueva mujer de mi padre estaba sonriente desde el piso de arriba. Yo sonreí ante la idea de que mi padre hubiera encontrado de nuevo el amor tras tanto tiempo

-Hola Sue, ¿mi padre te da mucho la lata?

-Para nada, es un trozo de pan- Edward y yo nos echamos a reír y papá carraspeó molesto, aún no le agradaba que hablaran de él

-Bueno, es tarde y seguro que queréis levantaros mañana temprano para la reunión

-Claro abuelito- Nessie saltó de nuevo de mis brazos para subirse a los de su querido abuelo

-Bella, Edward, os debo avisar que tengáis cuidado. La gente a cambiado mucho desde que os fuisteis y os podéis llevar más de una sorpresa

-Gracias papá. Edward subamos a acostar a Renesmee y a dormir nosotros. Por cierto papá, ¿dónde dormimos?

-Es verdad, Nessie en tu antiguo cuarto y Edward y tú en la habitación para invitados

-Gracias papá- me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Luego a Sue un abrazo y subí las escaleras de mi antiguo hogar seguida por mi marido e hija.

Una vez acostamos a Nessie y velamos que durmiera plácidamente nos fuimos al cuarto en donde "dormiríamos"

-o-

-Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo me vas a tener en babia?- me preguntó suplicante Edward desde nuestro cuarto. Yo me reí divertida desde el cuarto de baño. Le había dicho que me iba a poner el pijama para aparentar que dormiríamos y le había hecho prometer que no entraría a espiar. Él pobre llevaba ya media hora esperando como el ángel que es a que yo, su malvada esposa, decidiera salir del cuarto de baño

-Ya salgo- tragué aire y cogí fuerzas para salir. Crucé el pequeño pasillo que nos separaba y entré en el cuarto. A Edward casi se le cae la mandíbula al verme con un B_aby Doll _negro- ¿Te gusta?- me puse a hacer posecitas para enloquecerlo más

-No sabes cuanto- a velocidad vampírica me agarró de la cintura y me tiró a la cama. Allí me aparto el pelo que se me había caído encima de la cara y los hombros y empezó a besármelos. Al final terminados abrazados esperando a que las horas pasaran para empezar a exhibirnos en público, algo que ninguno de los dos deseaba mucho


	5. Chapter 5

**POV. BELLA**

_Forks, 5 de septiembre de 2011_

-¡Edward, Bella bajad a desayunar!- la voz de mi padre nos despertó de nuestro mundo. Yo sonreí a mi marido y le di ánimos con un dulce beso. Me levanté de un saltó de la cama y me puse un chándal que me había enviado el pasado mes Alice desde Roma. Edward se puso un chándal cualquiera, creo que el que le regalé el primer día de San Valentín que pasamos juntos. Le mire dulcemente y le besé los labios. Baje las escaleras y vi a mi hija sentada en la silla donde yo antes desayunaba tomándose un buen cuenco de cereales

-¡Buenos días mami!- mi niña saltó de la silla y corrió a mis brazos. Yo la abracé con mucho cariño y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días princesa, ¿has dormido bien?

-Mu bien mami, tenías razón tu cama es mu cómoda- yo sonreí y me senté en una silla

-Buenos días Bells

-Buenos días papá, ¿y Sue?

-Ha ido a la Push a preparar el desayuno a Seth y Leah

-Que bien- levanté la vista hacia las escaleras preguntándome porque tardaba tanto en bajar Edward

-¿Quieres algo de comer hija? Estas muy delgada…-yo me reí y dí gracias a que descubriera hace un tiempo que tenía un don que nadie conocía. Este era un don que permitía que los vampiros que yo quisiera pudieran comer comida humana haciendo que supiera para ellos a sangre y así no vomitaran de lo asquerosa que estaba

-Claro papá- le sonreí y escuché a mi espalda otra risa más grave. Me giré y vi a Edward despeinado y ocultándome algo detrás de su espalda

-Buenos días Charlie

-Buenos días Edward- le saludó papá mientras me preparaba huevos revueltos. Edward se me acercó y me dio un beso de buenos días y otro en la mejilla a Nessie

-¿Qué tienes hay?- le pregunté toda interesada

-Nada- Edward comenzaba otra vez a jugar. A veces creo que él crio es el y que Rosalie en vez de llevarse a Emmett con ella dejó una parte de él aquí, incrustada en Edward

-Edward…

-Bella…- vi como papá desde detrás caminaba despacio para no hacer ruido y así arrebatarle lo que ocultaba Edward a mi. Di gracias a que Edward no le leyó los pensamientos a papá ya que este le quitó lo que me ocultaba y me lo pasó. Miré a mi marido sin habla al ver que lo que me ocultaba era una caja de Tiffany's

-Edward, no será…- no me dejó terminar la frase ya que puso sus manos encima de las mías y me hizo abrir la caja. Levanté la vista antes de ver lo que contenía para ver como Nessie y mi padre nos miraban divertidos ante la escena. Miré la caja y pegué un pequeño grito al ver lo que contenía. ¡Unos pendientes de oro blanco, con millones de diamantes incrustados y una perla al final!- ¡Madre mía Edward!

-¿Te gustan?

-¡Me encantan!- me incliné hacia él y le di un beso lleno de gracias y pasión. Salté de la silla y fui al espejo de la entrada a ver como me quedaban- ¡Son perfectos con el vestido de hoy!- corrí a paso humano de nuevo hacia la cocina y miré maravillada a mi marido. Se veía tan guapo con su pelo cobrizo despeinado, con su chándal y esa sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Hay algo pada mi?- me giré hacia mi muñequita y sonreí

-Claro pequé, ¿cómo me iba a olvidar de la princesa de la casa?- Edward rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó otra cajita. Nessie se la cogió toda contenta y también pegó un grito de emoción. Me acerqué a ella y sonreí plácidamente al ver los colgantes de mi niña. Eran un par de perlas, rodeadas por una línea de oro y terminado en unos pequeños diamantes, algo adorable

-¡Ez prezioso papi!- Renesmee saltó de la silla y abrazo muy fuerte a mi marido. Yo me quedé mirando atentamente la escena y sonriendo

-Ejem…¿Y para mi qué?- levanté la vista hacia mi padre y sonreí

-Lo siento Charlie, no sabía que te gustaran los pendientes pero si quiero otro día te compro unos- Edward se rió ante la cara de espanto de mi padre. Él salió corriendo a su cuarto y yo me quedé mirando divertida a mi marido- ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

-Hay Eddy, algún día harás que le dé algo a mi padre. Ven corre que tenemos que arreglarnos- Edward y Nessie suspiraron. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba tener que vestirse elegante y todo eso pero, ¡es que estaban tan guapos que no lo resistía! ¡Oh no, ya me parezco a Alice!

-o-

Cogimos el BMW de Edward sobre las 11:30 y en vez de ir directamente al instituto, recorrimos un poco el pueblo para recordar el pasado. Como esperamos, cuando la gente por la calle vio el coche empezaron a hablar. Algunos estaban curiosos por saber quienes eran los que conducían un coche así, mientras que otros decían que no se creían que a lo mejor los Cullen habían vuelto. Al final nos cansamos de tantos comentarios y decidimos ya dejar que el rumor de que habíamos vuelto dejara de expandirse y así, dar la cara. Edward me agarró la mano que tenía libre y poco a poco fuimos avanzando hacia el instituto.

Como el aparcamiento del centro era algo pequeño, ya un kilómetro antes de llegar al instituto empezamos a ver coches de antiguos compañeros y, a algún que otro que salía de su coche. Pero eso sí, toda persona que adelantábamos con el coche, persona que se quedaba petrificada al imaginarse quien podría ser el dueño del vehículo. Al final Edward decidió que no quería llamar más la atención con el coche, por lo cual se desvió del camino y aparcó en una calle paralela

-Ya empezamos mal- susurró mi marido nada más salir del coche. Mi hija y yo le miramos interrogante mente esperando una respuesta- Quiero decir que no sabéis que estaban pensando todos nuestros antiguos compañeros al ver este coche. Si se han quedado en shock por un simple vehículo, imagínate como se quedaran cuando nos vean aparecer. Tú que has cambiado completamente, con una hija, y que tu yo no hemos envejecido ni un pelo. ¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar?- Edward estresado suspiró y yo me acerqué a él. Comencé a acariciarle la mejilla para tranquilizarlo, lo cual conseguí ya que me miro de nuevo con la mirada serena

-Cariño, poco importa que impresión les demos. Si, yo he cambiado completamente pero ¿qué te esperabas? Soy una vampiro. Vale, tenemos una hija de casi cinco años, por lo cual da por hecho que me quedé embarazada nada más casarnos pero es la verdad y, vale que no hemos cambiado nada estos últimos 5 años y en cambio ellos si pero, ¿qué más da? Lo importante es que hemos venido aquí a agradecer una vez más al profesorado su ayuda hacia nosotros y a saludar a viejos amigos. Después de esto nos marcharemos otra vez y no los volveremos a ver hasta dentro de quien sabe cuanto. ¿Estás más tranquilo?

-Aja- me cogió por la cintura y me besó la mejilla. Cogió en brazos a Renesmee, poniéndola encima de un hombro suyo y con su mano libre me cogió la mia

Cogidos de la mano atravesamos la calle en donde no había ni un alma y poco a poco avanzamos hacia el gentío. Cuando salimos de la calle, hicimos como si fuéramos un grupo más de ex estudiantes y caminamos hacia el instituto pero para nuestra des fortuna un humano nos vio y se quedó parado, viéndonos y analizándonos. Poco a poco fue pasando la noticia de boca en boca y al final toda la gente de a nuestro alrededor se quedó parada, viendo como avanzábamos hacia el instituto

-¡No puede ser!- se escuchaba decir a algunos

-¡Son ellos!

-¿Esa es Bella Swan?¡Madre mía que cambiada está!

-¿Esa es su hija? Es igualita a Edward- y así un montón de cosas por el estilo. Yo suspiré porque al llegar al aparcamiento, el lugar donde estaba casi todo el mundo si que se paralizó el tránsito. Todos se nos quedaron mirando, o para ser más exactos a mi y a mi hija. Miré a Edward, él cual tenía el rostro tenso de seguras por lo que estaría pensando la gente. Busqué entre la multitud shockeada a Angela, mientras avanzábamos yo muriéndome de la vergüenza y mi hija escondiendo el rostro detrás del cuello de su padre. Al final la encontré, la cual como era normal me había visto primero y me miraba fijamente, con la boca abierta. Suspiré desanimadamente ante su reacción y agarrada de la mano de mi dios nos dirigimos al gimnasio, para acabar de una vez con esto

**Hola! Es la primera vez que me dirigo a tods vosotrs y quería decir que no me creo que de verdad guste mi historia. Empecé hace ya algún tiempo a escribir y tengo muchos borradores con distintas historias. Pero hasta ahora no pensaba publicarlas, pero gracias a FF y a dayaaBlack he podido empezar a subir. ¡Gracias dayaaBlack por ayudarme, y tal como prometí este capítulo te lo dedico!**

**Quería saber si, por alguna razón extraña (=p), os gustaría que fuera subiendo mis otras historias. Por ahora ya he empezado con esta y otra que tengo, Insomnio Eterno, pero tengo unas cuantas más y no estoy muy segura de si os haría ilusión. Como en Insomnio Eterno creo que no ha tenido mucho "exito", quiero asegurarme de que mi "autoestima" al subir otras historias no pueda decaer**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más que si no no os dejo tranquils, pero antes quiero decir que a partir del Lunes voy a poder subir más seguido ya que termino la escuela y hasta septiembre no empiezo de nuevo!**

**BSS de Anna desde España  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**POV. JESSICA**

_Forks, 5 de septiembre de 2011_

"Oscuridad total. La oscuridad me rodeaba y no veía forma de escapar. A lo lejos, vi algo que relucía como una estrella en una noche de verano. Corrí en su dirección, esperando que fuera mi salvación. Poco a poco, ese punto brillante fue haciéndose más reluciente, hasta que estuve a unos metros de él. De repente, esa brillante luz empezó a acercarse hacia mi y pude ver que no era una luz brillante sino los dientes de una persona. Me eché hacia atrás, asustada y poco a poco pude ver a quién pertenecían esos dientes a la vez que salía de la penumbra. ¡Eran de Bella! Esta Bella no era como la que yo conocí, esta era más esbelta y mucho más atractiva. Tenía la piel como la leche y sus ojos eran de color carmesí. La miré horrorizada y pude ver que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. Me fijé en sus ropas y me sorprendí que fueran tan atrevidas comparado con las que solía llevar. Bella empezó a acercarse hacía mi a una velocidad peligrosa y de repente saltó hacia mi"

-¡AHH!- grité desesperadamente. Abrí los ojos y vi el techo de la casa en donde vivíamos. Giré la cabeza y casi me caigo de la cama al ver la hora que era, ¡las 11:45 de la mañana!- ¡Mike despierta!- empecé a sacudir a mi marido

-¿Qué pasa?- refunfuñó y volvió a taparse la cara con las sábanas

-¡Son las 11:45! LLEGAMOS TARDE

-¿¡Qué!- Mike saltó de la cama y corrió al lavabo a preparase y ducharse a toda mecha. Yo salí pitando al cuarto de mis hijos y empecé a despertarlos y vestirlos para la reunión

-O-

-¡Jess! ¿Dónde está mi smoking?

-En la parte de atrás del armario- le respondí nerviosa mientras me ponía el vestido que llevaría para la ocasión

-¡No lo veo!- me gritó enfurecido y yo suspiré. Me dirigí a nuestro dormitorio y me acerqué al armario. Suspiré enfadada y cogí el smoking que seguro que ni le valdría

-Mike, aquí tienes- se lo di y él me sonrió. Empezó a ponerse el traje pero se le quedó atascado. Me reí para mi al verlo forcejear con el pantalón. Me acerqué y le ayudé, aunque de tanto estirar me caí y me di contra la cómoda. Él se rió y de la risa cayó a la cama. Me enfurecí y me levanté, y cuando iba a salir por la puerta, Mike me cogió del brazo y me hizo mirarle. Se me acercó y me dio un apretado beso. Intenté forcejear para escaparme pero no pude. Al final, cuando me dejó respirar con el beso me quitó el malhumor. Le sonreí y noté que me dio un cachete en el culo mientras salía por la puerta para regresar al lavabo a acicalarme

-O-

Mike conducía a toda velocidad, a contrarreloj

-¿Qué hora es?- me preguntó nervioso

-Las 12:10- giré a ver a mis hijos. Robert estaba intentando llamar la atención de su hermana tirándola del pelo o escupiéndola, pero ella pasaba de él con empujones e insultos. Sonreí al verlos discutir y me volví a ver el paisaje a través del coche. Deseaba largarme de Forks e ir a una gran ciudad, como Nueva York. Pero gracias a que Mikecito tenía que trabajar con sus papás no nos podíamos largar

-Llegamos- anunció mi marido. Había estacionado el coche en el aparcamiento del instituto y se podían ver a un montón de nuestros ex compañeros. Salí del auto y cogí la mano de mi niña mientras que Mike cogía de mala gana en brazos a Robert. Avanzamos entre la multitud y disimuladamente elevé la vista por sí veía algún coche lujoso o un pelo cobrizo pero no vi nada, nada de nada

-¡Jessica!- me giré en redonda y vi a Ángela agitando los brazos un poco más adelante

-¡Ángela!- solté la mano de mi hija, dejándola desprotegida pero bien poco me importaba. Corrí al encuentro de mi amiga toda contenta. Nos abrazamos y sonreímos- ¡Que guapa estás!- y era verdad. Ángela se veía más feliz y por tanto madura y guapa. A nuestra espalda vi a un hombre que me resultaba familiar. Agudicé la vista y no me creía lo que mis ojos captaban ¡Ben Chenney! Que alto, guapo y madura que se veía. Me giré a mirar a Mike y suspiré, mi marido era algo así como un adefesio

-Tú también Jess, estás muy bonita

-Gracias, creo, y decidme ¿qué os contáis?- ellos se miraron, y vi en ellos una mirada de amor. ¿Hacía cuanto que Mike y yo no nos mirábamos así?

-Pues muchas cosas pero antes, ¡no sabes quien ha venido hoy!- Mike tragó saliva y yo me quedé en estado de shock. Ángela estaba agitada y saltaba como si volviéramos a estar en el instituto. Ben se rió y la dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Volví mi mirada a Mike, solamente que esta vez asesina. Me estaba poniendo en ridículo

-No me digas que…- Mike cada vez me enfurecía más

-¡Si, Edward y Bella!- gritó Ángela. No me lo creía…

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué aspecto tienen?- empecé a bombardearla con preguntas pero paré de inmediato. Una mujer casada y con dos hijos no podía comportarse así

-¡Ni te los imaginas! ¡Madre mía, no sabes como están de cambiados! Bueno, la verdad es que solo Bella. ¡Edward parece que no a envejecido nada desde la boda, esta igualito a como era en el instituto!

-¿Bella cómo es ahora?- Mike preguntó con una luz que hacía mucho que no le veía en los ojos y que me dio hasta algo de asco ver su cara

-Es…¡vamos! ¡Esta muy guapa, incluso parece una modelo de revista! Se ha vuelto bastante pálida al igual que es Edward. Tiene los ojos dorados, me pregunto si los Cullen se operan los ojos para tener ese color de ojos. Lleva también tacones y un precioso vestido bastante provocativo, ¡y está guapísima! Además si no decimos que tienen una hija monísima, parece una muñequita- tragué saliva. No era posible que Bella fuera así, sería mi infierno personal y aún más si su vida era perfecta. Marido perfecto, hija perfecta, cuerpo perfecto…

-¿Una hija? ¿Tienen una hija?- preguntó horrorizado Mike. Claro, ya no tendría posibilidades con ella… Espera Jessica ¿pero qué dices? Mike te quiere a ti, se casó contigo

-¡Si, y es monísima! Debe de tener unos 4 años y es. Se podría decir que es el vivo retrato de Edward- nos contó Ángela

-¡Dios santo!- todo iba de mal en peor, mi vida se iba cayendo a pedazos- ¿Dónde están?- no los vi por ningún lado

-Pues hará unos diez minutos que llegaron y la verdad, creo que Bella se moría de la vergüenza- me respondió Ben

-¿Por qué?- Jaja, ahora va y nos cuenta que a Bella no le gusta ser el centro de atención, y voy y me lo trago. ¿Si no le gusta que todo el mundo la mire, por qué se ha operado? ¿Por qué se viste de esa forma según nos ha contado Ángela?

-Pues es que todo el mundo los miraba. ¡Hombre, no es de extrañar. Llevamos 5 años sin saber nada sobre ellos y ahora aparecen con ese aspecto y con una hija!

-Valla…- dijimos Mike y yo a la vez. Nos miramos y suspiré decepcionada- ¿Y dónde están?- me estaba impacientando

-Pues creo que entraron en el gimnasio pero no se decirte concretamente. A lo mejor se han ido o han ido a la parte de los pequeños para jugar con su hija

-Gracias chicos, más tarde nos vemos- le di un beso en la mejilla a Ángela y un abrazo a Ben. Salí a toda prisa hacia el gimnasio seguida por detrás por Mike y los niños. La verdad poco me importaban ahora ninguno de ellos, solo saber si era verdad todo esto que había oído. A paso rápido fui y, cuando habría las puertas al principio no vi nada pero a lo lejos, cuando agudicé los ojos, vi a una niña pequeña de pelo cobrizo que estaba saltando de alegría delante de una mujer que estaba arrodillada, dándome la espalda. La mujer, de unos 23 años, llevaba un corto vestido azul, con tacones de aguja y una melena que le llegaba hasta la cintura. La niña cuando me fijé bien era igual que Edward. De pronto todo fue encajando. Esa niña pequeña era la hija de Bella y Edward y, la mujer que estaba arrodillada era Bella. ¡Esto no era posible, eran guapísima tanto la niña como la madre! Y eso que la última vez que la vi no es que resaltase mucho. Era guapa, eso si pero sin exagerar pero ahora… ¿¡Por qué Señor! ¿Por qué me haces esto a mi, qué te he hecho yo? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaba el guapo, sexy y el que me volvía loca hombre de mis sueños? Yo creo que con tantas chicas caídas a sus pies, no debería haber elegido a la sosa Swan, aunque ahora ella estaba algo mejor. Seguro que habría operado de todo. ¡Como no, con todo el dinero que tiene su nueva familia de todo se podría hacer y rehacer! Y para colmo había tenido una hija con esa zorra de Isabella. Busqué con la mirada a ese cacho de hombre y no lo encontraba por ningún lado hasta que, en un extremo del gimnasio lo vi. Allí estaba Edward, hablando alegremente por teléfono. Se veía tan guapo y sexy. Ángela tenía razón, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vi. Se veía tan perfecto, con ese pelo cobrizo despeinado, cayéndole algún que otro mechón por la cara. Con esas risas que soltaba que hacía que se te erizara el vello y su sonrisa de ángel endemoniado. Lo fornido y musculoso que estaba, seguro que por lo menos iba al gimnasio dos horas al día. Y con ese smoking parecía un ángel y estaba para comérselo

-Es ella…- me giré en redonda y vi como a mi marido con tan solo verle la espalda a Bella se le caía la baba. Me dieron ganas de darle una bofetada pero no podía, tenía en sus brazos a mi hijo y si lo hacía se podría caer y nuestro tras de él. Le miré detenidamente, analizándolo. Últimamente me preguntaba subidamente su hice bien en casarme con él. Tenía por lo menos 10 kilos de más. Se había afeitado la cabeza casi hasta el cero. Pero bueno, yo si me comparaba con lo que por ahora había visto de Bella tampoco era mucho mejor. Con los años me había ido abandonando, tras mi embarazo de Robert se me había quedado la tripa, en la cara se me notaba las horas en vela por cuidar a los niños y ya ni podía usar las ropas que me hacían más sexy

-Ejem…- carraspeé. Mike me miró y se ruborizó. La verdad, mi cuerpo comparado con en el de ella era bochornoso. Tomé valor, una bocanada de aire y fui en su dirección. Cuando estaba a unos dos metros, con Mike pisándome los talones, la mujer se giró y nos miró. Me quedé en estado de shock. ¡Hubiese deseado que mis especulaciones fueran erróneas pero no, ERA BELLA! ¿Pero cómo podía ser así? ¡Era perfecta! Esbelta y guapísima, como me había temido. Tenía la piel pálida, haciendo que se viera más atractiva de ese modo; y ni hablábamos de cómo le quedaban los ojos dorados. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, piernas perfectas, pechos en su medida, ni un solo pelo, ¡como una modelo! Era más bien imposible de describir, me enfurecía reconocerlo. Era tan sexy y atractiva que podría ligarse a cualquiera de esta sala en un segundo. Y luego estaba su hija, era una Edward en pequeña, en niña y monísima. Era como un angelito caído del cielo. Ahora si comprendía esa frase que continuamente se oía "la vida no es justa" pero, ¿por qué esa frase que siempre estaba en la vida de la gente no afectaba a los Cullen?

-Bella…- susurramos al unísono Mike y yo. La niña pequeña de repente se quedó parada, mirándonos y de pronto corrió hacia Edward. Este la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa, cogiéndola con mucho cariño y dando una vuelta sobre si mismo. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Bella, rodeó su cintura y la beso dulcemente en los labios

-Hola Mike, Jessica, ¿qué tal estáis?- preguntó una risueña Bella. La fulminé con la mirada y supe desde ese momento que serían dos días muy largos, de seguras

**¿Os ha gustado ver la reacción de Mike y Jessica? ¿Qué os parecen sus hijos, pegandose entre ellos? ¿Bella es tán sexy como dice Mike? A lo mejor no he clavado el capítulo como esperábais pero que sepáis que me he reido mucho escribiéndolo, y ante la petición de una de mis lectoras que publicara esta misma noche, pues bueno, no me pude resistir. Aunque aviso una cosa, como me han CASTIGADO este fin de semana no podré actualizar. Estoy vetada de tocar el ordenador :_(**

**Se despide Anna y, intentaré aprovechar mañana para subir un capitulo en I.E y aquí  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov. Bella**

_Forks, 5 de septiembre de 2011_

-Mami, tengo sed- miré a mi niña que estaba montada a caballito de mi Edward. Este se rió y yo los miré maravillada. ¿Cómo era posible que mi vida fuera así? Tenía al hombre que más amaba, mi muñequita, una familia genial y unos padres que adoraba

-Como desearía poder leerte la mente en este preciso instante- me susurró Eddy para que tan solo lo oyera yo. Me reí alegremente y algo nerviosa. Aún pasado unos 6 años desde que conocí a Edward, este lograba que yo me comportara igual de nerviosa y divertida que antes.

-Tranquila Nessie, ahora te doy algo que beber- mi niña sonrió muy contenta y siguió tatareando la canción Claro de Luna que Edward y yo siempre la recitábamos para que se durmiera. Mi marido me miró tiernamente, haciendo que yo me derritiera por dentro de adoración. Seguimos andando, atravesando miradas sorprendidas, de admiración, incrédulas…

Llegamos a las puertas del gimnasio y hoy como suspiraba mi marido. No llegaba a imaginarme que podría estar pensando las personas de hay adentro para que Edward se pusiera nervioso.

**Pov. Edward**

-_¿Estas seguro Barney?_

_-Pues claro. Aunque acaben de llegar los estudiantes ya se corren los rumores. He oído que la familia Cullen ha regresado y que al parecer, la señorita Isabella ha cambiado considerablemente_

_-Hay Barney, tú siempre tan educado. ¡Lo que está es buena!_

_-Marcus, modera tu lenguaje. Recuerda que este es un aniversario y es la fiesta de todos esos jóvenes adultos. Debemos dar ejemplo- _le replicó creo que el director Chase

_-Bueno, solo espero que Isabella se presente para juzgar yo mismo_

**Pov. Bella**

-Entremos- murmuró Eddy. Yo le sonreí y traspasamos la puerta. Cuando la atravesamos el profesorado se nos quedó mirando, de seguras que habían reconocido a Edward Cullen, el hijo menor de la familia que había sido la coletilla del pueblo durante 3 años. Pero, al parecer a mi no me reconocieron ya que se veían confundidos, sin decir lo que se decían entre murmullos

-Miren, es Edward Cullen, y esa pequeña debe de ser su hija pero, ¿quién la mujer que va con él?

-Ni idea pero es guapísima.

-¿Creéis que al final la señorita Swan y el señor Cullen no se casaron?

-No lo sé…- Edward me sonrió al ver que no me reconocían. De repente el móvil de mi chico empezó a sonar y él se disculpó por un momento, sin antes darme un beso en los labios y otro en la frente a nuestra hija. Se marchó y se fue a la otra punta del gimnasio para poder "oír mejor" la llamada. Pero tuvo que pasar por delante de los profesores, y casi me descontrolo cuando las profesoras le miraron con deseo

-Ven Renesmee, vamos a por algo de beber- la cogí de la mano y la llevé a donde estaban la barra de bebidas. Solté su pequeña manita y eché una rápida mirada hacia los profesores. Podía ver como todos los profesores me miraban atentamente, analizando mi cuerpo y hasta alguno se le caía la baba. Suspiré, entre halagada y asqueada. Volví mi atención a las bebidas y decidí cogerle un zumo de naranja. Se lo puse en un vaso que pudiera sostener y se lo dí

-Gracias mamá- me alegraba que por un momento mi hija pudiera hablar normal ya que cuando estaba con humanos debía actuar hablando con errores en su gramática para que no sospecharan

-De nada mi niña. Bébetelo y vamos a esperar a papá

-Claro- mientras mi hija bebía ese líquido puse mi atención en la conversación que tenía Edward por teléfono

-_Claro Alice, nosotros el 8 ya estaremos de vuelta en Nueva York. Podéis venir ese mismo día y os estaremos esperando para preparar la fiesta de Renesmee y Bella- _hubo un tiempo en que seguro que Alice le estaba hablando-_ Vale Alice, intentaré convencer a Bella que no se rehuse de ir de compras pero no me la mates_

Genial, de compras con Alice. Lo único que no había extrañado de ella eran sus alocadas compras y ahora las tendría de nuevo

-Nessie- mi niña me miró sonriente y pude ver que tenía el reborde de la boca manchado de zumo. Me agaché para limpiárselo y darle la nueva noticia- Mi niña, cuando regresemos a casa, como ya sabes será pronto nuestros cumpleaños y por eso toda la familia vuelve, así que prepárate ¿vale?- mi dulce hija empezó a saltar de alegría porque volverían sus queridos tíos, tías y abuelitos. A Rosalie la extrañaba porque era la única que la permitía hacer todo lo que quería, a Alice por su cariñosa forma de jugar con ella, a Jasper por siempre escucharla y darle sonrisas, a Emmett por sus bromas y que en muchas ocasiones fuera una especie de hermano para ella ya que parecía que tenían la misma edad y a sus abuelitos, pues bueno, como a todos los abuelos ellos la consentían todo y la querían con todo su corazón

-¡Bien, veré a la familia!-era una ricura verla saltar de esa forma. Sus rizados pelo cobrizo le subía y bajaba y su vestidito se movía constantemente con el ojeteo. Aún no me creía que esa niña tuviera cosas mías, algo tan perfecto no podía estropearlo mis genes pero lo bueno es que Edward arreglaba con sus maravillosos genes todos los defectos que había dejado en nuestra hija.

De repente sentí dos nuevos corazones entrar en el establecimiento. En mi mente me resultaban familiares pero no reconocía su aroma. Escuché que uno vacilaba en venir, y cuando sentí que estaban a tan solo 2 metros de donde estábamos, me levanté y quise ver quienes eran. ¡Que sorpresa me llevé! ¡Eran Mike y Jessica, y al lado de Mike estaban dos niños que la verdad eran algo regordetes y no muy bonitos pero mejor callarme que no está bien juzgar a los niños tan pequeños. Fijé mi vista primero en Jessica, aunque todo mi proceso de analizarlos para ellos fue en 1 segundo. Jessica llevaba el pelo más corto, más maternal y con alguna que otra prematura arruga. Pobre, seguro que se había quedado en vela muchas noches cuidando a sus hijos. Se le notaba que tenía algo más de estómago, seguro que por sus embarazos y, la verdad tenía algo más de grasa en todo el cuerpo. Luego estaba Mike, este si que estaba cambiado. Se había rapado el cabello hasta dejarle casi sin ningún pelo. Luego estaba bastante más gordo y des añilado, y seguro que pensaba que con ese traje se le verían más delgado pero al revés, se notaba que le quedaba ajustado y que tenía kilos demás. Luego la niña, de unos dos años que adiviné que se llamaba Eliza por el colgante con su nombre que llevaba puesto, era muy semblante a Mike. Mismos ojos, mismo color de pelo y algo regordeta. Y luego el bebé tenía los mofletes demasiado rosados y grandes, ojos de Jessica y pelo de Mike. Noté que mi niña me decía por lo bajo que por que tardaba tanto su padre en venir y que se iba a ir

-Bella…- susurraron alucinados Mike y Jessica haciendo que me estremeciera. Justo en ese momento sentí como Edward colgaba el teléfono y mi hija corría en su encuentro. A los segundos noté su brazo rodeándome la cintura amorosamente. Le miré tiernamente y agradecida y saboreé gustosamente sus sabrosos, musicales y dulces labios. Me reí nerviosa ante lo que estábamos haciendo delante de todos esos profesores y dos sorprendidos ex compañeros

-Hola Mike, Jessica, ¿qué tal estáis?- pregunté risueña. Me hacía gracia ver la cara de Mike al escuchar mi musical voz y la cara de espanto de Jessica, de seguras que pensaba que era una puta y que me haría sufrir. Ya deseaba que se terminara este aniversario, de verdad


	8. Chapter 8

**Pov. Bella**

_Forks, 5 de septiembre de 2011_

-¿Eres tú Bella?- me preguntó horrorizada Jessica

-Si, soy yo. La misma Isabella que conocisteis en el instituto- Edward carraspeó. Seguro que pensaba que igual no era, seguro que más bella, madura y que él me amaba más

-Pero estas tan…

-Cambiada, si ya lo sé. El vivir en Nueva York me habrá cambiado- a Jessica la cara se le llenó de ira, no se porque

-¿Nueva York? ¿Vives en Nueva York? ¡Que suerte tienes, madre mía, yo siempre he querido vivir allí!- genial, otra cosa para que me odie aún más. Miré a Edward, suplicante de que me echara algún cable para ayudarme a terminar esta conversación. Él me sonrió y me estrechó más entre sus brazos

-Chicos, disculpadme pero es que he recibido una llamada que Bella debería saber- no sabía si sería verdad o no pero no lo tenía en cuenta. Quería alejarme de ellos cuanto antes

-De…de acuerdo- sonreí y me fui de allí con mi niña encima de su padre y él rodeándome la cintura con su brazo. Llegamos a la otra punta del gimnasio y pude sentir en el ambiente que en la sala entraban más humanos. Levanté por un segundo la mirada a mi maravilloso marido para trasladarla a los humanos. Todos al entrar parecían más calmados con nuestra llegada y, al parecer los profesores aún no habían adivinado quien era

-Bells- me giré y a mi marido sonriente- te quiero decir que ahora, cuando ya todos los demás humanos entren en el gimnasio los profesores para hoy tienen planeado algo que no te gustara

-Nada puede ser peor que te miren todo el rato

-Pues es algo parecido. La única diferencia es que ahora verás como todos te ven y tendrás que hablar delante de todo el mundo

-¡Por favor, dime que no es esa parte que se hace que nombran a la gente para que suba al escenario, cuente su vida después del instituto y responda las preguntas que le hace la gente!- Edward me miro con disculpa y como empecé a respirar más agitadamente, solo porque el sentir el aire corriendo por mis pulmones me tranquilizaba, se inclinó cogiendo a Nessie por un solo brazo y con sus adorables labios me beso tiernamente. Un beso que duró apenas 3 segundos, pero que estaba cargado de amor y pasión

-_Por favor, vayan cogiendo asiento en las sillas del fondo del gimnasio que daremos comienzo a la primera actividad del aniversario_- miré a Edward divertida al escuchar la voz por megafonía. Luego vi a Nessie, la pobre estaba a punto de quedarse dormida pero como debía estar despierta, dulcemente la desperté. Cogida de la mano de mi marido cruzamos todo el gimnasio y nos sentamos por las primeras filas, tan solo para que me acostumbrara a las miradas. Por desgracia a mi hija no le agradaban tantas ojos posados sobre nosotros, ya que pegó un di minúsculo gritillo y ocultó el rostro en mi cabello. Poco a poco todas las sillas fueron ocupadas y vi como el director Chase subió al escenario

-Bienvenidos al 5º aniversario de vuestra graduación. Quería dar las gracias a todos vosotros por estar aquí hoy, sé que muchos han tenido que dejar algunas cosas o incluso viajar desde bastante lejos pero merece la pena. Bien, como es tradicional en nuestro amado país y sé que muchos no habéis tenido la ocasión de ver a todos vuestros viejos compañeros, ahora si que tendréis ocasión. Por orden alfabético os iremos llamando y de uno en uno subiréis aquí al encerrado y contaréis que ha sido de vuestras vidas desde que dejasteis el instituto. Incluso alguna de vosotros podéis hacer alguna pregunta- se oyeron de fondo algún quejido pero el director los ignoró- Vale, empecemos…

No presté mucha atención a los nombres que el director fue nombrando, ni a sus vidas. Yo solo andaba perdida en los dorados ojos de Edward, el ser más maravilloso del mundo. De repente escuche al director nombrar a mi hermana política, aunque yo la quería como si fuéramos de la misma sangre. Mi marido se levantó para decir porque había faltado su hermana. Escuché mientras atravesaba el gimnasio e iba al escenario a un montón de chicas repetirse que era una mujer casada, una mujer casada

-Señor Cullen, es el turno de su hermana

-Ya lo sé director Chase pero es que hoy mi hermana no se encuentra aquí. Tras la graduación se mudó a España y no podía regresar. Quiere disculparse por haber faltado hoy- muchas chicas suspiraron al oír la aterciopelada voz de MI MARIDO. Me giré hacía atrás y las miré a todas con fuego en los ojos, literalmente. De inmediato se detuvieron y yo sonreí triunfante. Mi hija me miró divertida y volvió a mirar a su guapo padre

-De acuerdo, hoy la señorita Alice Cullen no…

-Perdone, ahora es Alice Hale- dijo mi marido. Muchos se quedaron sin habla

-Bueno si, Alice Hale no está hoy con nosotros ya que vive suficientemente lejos para no poder desplazarse- unas cuantas manos se levantaron y de seguras que el director se había arrepentido de dejar que se hicieran preguntas. Señaló a un hombre que estaba por las últimas filas. Este se levantó

-¿Y donde se encuentra ahora?

-Pues bueno, como me ha informado su hermano actualmente reside en España- toda la sala empezó a volver a hablar de claro, los Cullen aquí a pegarse la gran vida- Silencio por favor. Pues pasemos al siguiente en la lista. Edward Cullen

-Gracias señor Chase. Pues bien, yo tras acabar el instituto estudié medicina y…- unos cuantos levantaron su mano

-¿En qué universidad?- Edward me miró por un momento y yo le sonreí, diciéndole por lo bajo que si ya habíamos resaltado un poco más no haría nada

-Estudié en la universidad de Harvard- muchos tragaron aire por que estudiara en la mejor universidad del mundo.

-Valla señor Cullen, que novedad- exclamó el director- prosiga

-Bien, me casé y he tenido una hija- todos nos miraron y yo me hundí en mi silla, avergonzada

-De acuerdo, señor Cullen se ha acabado su tiempo- Edward sonrió y bajó del escenario. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio un leve beso. El director prosiguió con la lista y no presté mucha atención. Estaba maravillada en el roce de los dedos de Edward en mi mejilla. Hasta que oí decir Isabella Swan. Miré horrorizada Edward, este me sonrió y cogió a Renesmee por mi. Me levanté y a un paso humano subí al corredor. Para dar la apariencia que seguía siendo torpe hice que me tropezaba un par de veces, haciendo que por lo bajo Nessie y Edward se rieran por mi actuación. Pude escuchar que muchas personas hiperventilaban. Giré mi mirada y vi a todos los profesores con miradas clavadas en mi. Claro, acababan de descubrir quien era la apuesta acompañante de Edward Cullen y no se creían que era yo. Llegué hasta arriba y también el profesor no paraba de mirarme

-Va…valla señorita Swan, cuanto a cambiado

-Gracios señor Chase. Cogí el micrófono y una gran bocanada de aire- Bueno, tras terminar el instituto a los poco meses me casé y, desde entonces ya no me llamo Isabella Swan, sino Isabella Cullen- esperé muriéndome de la risa a como reaccionaría todo el mundo- al año tuve a mi hija y…- otras muchas manos se levantaron

-¿Cómo se llama tú hija?- miré a Edward, él cual sonreía por lo que estarían pensando la gente y luego a Renesmee, la cual como la miraban tenía su pequeña cabecita entre sus manos

-Mi hija se llama Renesmee Carlie Cullen- todo el mundo se miró por el extraño nombre

-¿Y ese nombre?

-Bueno, la madre de Edward se llama Esme y la mía Reneé. Entonces pensé en hacerles un tributo por ser tan buenas con nosotros y fusioné sus nombres, creando Renesmee. De igual modo hice con nuestros padres, formando Carlie- mucha gente me miraban sorprendidos

-¿Tiene algo más que contarnos?

-Bueno, al año que mi hija naciera, y justamente Edward terminó de estudiar en la universidad, nosotros tres nos mudamos a Nueva York. Allí yo estudió en la universidad derecho cuando mi hija está en la guardería y Edward trabajando. Esa es mi vida

-Gracias señora…Cullen- suspiré agradecida de que esta parte ya hubiese terminado y regresé a mi sitio, a disfrutar de mi marido e hija


	9. Chapter 9

**Pov. Bella**

_Forks, 5 de septiembre de 2011_

Todo fue tranquilo, se siguieron con las presentaciones y al final poco a poco, o con nuestra pareja o grupo de ex amigos nos fuimos levantando. Tanto Edward como yo queríamos un poco de privacidad tras haber tenido tantos ojos clavados en nosotros, y por eso cogí a mi niña de la manita- me hubiera gustado cogerla a caballito pero una humana de estatura media no podía con ese peso- y nos fuimos a la terraza de afuera, desde donde se podía ver todo el bosque

-Que hermoso que es esto, como me gustaría poder seguir viviendo aquí. Hay…- suspiré decepcionada. Hasta dentro de unas cuantas décadas, cuando ya todos los que nos conocieran ya no estuvieran aquí no podríamos regresar y además, tendría que hacer ver como todos los demás Cullen que éramos todos hermanos

-Bella cariño, sé cuanto amas este lugar pero no podemos regresar

-Ya lo sé Edward, y eso es lo que me entristece. No me mal interpretes cariño, me encanta Nueva York pero es que este es mi hogar y también el de nuestra hija

-Yo también adoro este lugar Bella, ¿o donde crees que conocí a la mujer del que estoy enamorado?

-Gracias a Dios y a mi cerebro por haber venido a este pueblo. Y pensar que antes odiaba este lugar pero ahora es el mejor lugar del planeta

-Mamá, podemos ir adentro- no me había percatado que mi niña nos miraba atentamente sentadita en el suelo

-¿Tienes frio Nessie?- a veces se nos olvidaba que era medio humana y que tenía necesidades humanas

-No mami, es solo que escucho música y quiero bailar- miré a Edward, él cual estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Claro, debíamos de haber estado tan absortos en uno en el otro que ni nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que nos rodeaba

-¿Isabella Cullen, querías bailar con un modesto caballero?- Edward me tendió la mano, mirándome sonriente. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y se la cogí. Mi hija iba dando saltos mientras íbamos abrazados hacia adentro.

Me sorprendí al ver que el gimnasio se había transformado. De estar solo con unas sillas y algunas bebidas a ahora pasar a estar todo con luces brillantes, bebidas a tutiplén y todo super decorado.

-Madre mía…

-Venga Bellita sin coraje, a la pista de baile. ¿O tendré que obligarte como la primera vez?

-No hace falta, iré por mis propios pies- giré a ver a mi hija. Me sorprendí al no verla. Miré asustada a Edward pero este en un momento había desaparecido. Los busqué por todas partes pero no los veía.

De repente vi a una niña de vestidito negro con lentejuelas hablando con la hija de Jessica. Medio sonreí, me alegraba que hiciera amigas pero no tanto que justamente su amistad fuera con la hija de la mujer que a cada momento me odiaba más.

-Renesmee ten cuidado- le susurre para que solo lo oyera mi hija. Esta me sonrió y siguió jugando con Eliza

-Tranquila mami- sonreí a mi hija. La verdad me alegraba que mi hija fuera tan madura. De improviso sentí como me nublaban la vista unas manos.

-¿Quién soy?- que mal que ocultaba su voz Edward. El muy tonto había intentado imitar a Emmett pero ni de lejos lo había logrado

-Pues no sé. Se que alguien intenta imitar a mi hermano tonto Emmett pero no lo hace bien ya que se nota su voz arteciopelada y musical. Además no sabe ocultar su aroma a miel, lilas y sol. Así que creo que el tonto que se va a ganar un beso y un baile es mi crio favorito. Edward Cullen. ¿He adivinado?

Nop- sin dejarme ver, me giró y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Apartó sus manos de mis ojos para trasladarla a mi cintura y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Empezamos a mecernos, aunque cualquier humano diría que bailábamos mientras nos besábamos. Un pack completo la verdad.

De fondo una música preciosa, yo entre sus brazos y muchas luces rodeándonos e iluminándonos. Podía llegar a escuchar las risas de mi hija y alguna que otra conversación pero toda mi atención la puse en los ojos de Edward, los cuales ya los habíamos abierto. Pude ver en sus ojos el mismo centro de su alma, hermosa y pura como siempre le había dicho. Desde humana hasta este mismo día. Él me devolvió la misma mirada, como si abriera mis ojos y viera el mismo centro de mi alma, y sonreía como si le encantase lo que veía

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- le pregunté divertida. Ahora bailábamos con nuestras frentes unidas, y nuestros labios a pocos centímetros

-Pues te podría decir que todo lo que eres tú y te rodea, pero ahora lo que me tiene alucinado y maravillado son tus ojos en forma de ámbares. Sé que muchas veces te había dicho cuando eras humana que tus achocolatados ojos eran los más bellos y que nunca los podrían sustituir pero ahora, viéndote así, con los mismos ojos que tiene mi familia pero que en ti relucen como dos estrellas en el firmamento he cambiado de opinión. Nunca dejaré de pensar que cuando eras humana el chocolate era el color que más me gustaba pero ahora, que eres como yo creo que lo más bonito son los dorados. Aunque eso si, te veías muy sexy con esos ojos carmesí que tenías haces unos años. Te hacían salvaje y me volvían algo loco.

-Valla, que discurso más largo y todo para decirme que de humana te encantaban mis ojos chocolates, ahora de vampiro los ámbares pero has reconocido, que hasta ahora no lo sabía y mucho menos me lo imaginaba, es que también con los ojos carmesí estaba MUY sexy y que te volvía algo loquito- se rió y ahora a la que me volvía loca era a mi. Esos carnosos labios eran como la miel de dulces

-_Señoras y señores, va a comenzar los bailes. Para los que no hayan escuchado el anterior mensaje, les recordamos que ahora tras las presentaciones daremos comienzo al baile. Esperamos que lo disfruten_

-Genial, ahora a bailar. Menos mal que ya no me tropiezo al andar por una superficie plana. ¡Anda vallamos a bailar!


	10. Chapter 10

Pov. エメット

_Forks, 5 de septiembre de 2011_

Vista perfecta, ángulo perfecto, plan perfecto, compinche medio perfecto. Esto iba a ser muy divertido, poner en ridículo a Edward y Bella desde la distancia no podía ser más placentero y aún más hacerlo sin que sospecharan de mi y lo mejor, ver las caras de todos esos humanos horrorizados por lo que verían podría más que yo. Mi maravilloso e imposible de fracasar plan ya estaba todo preparado. Esta humillación iba a hacer que todos los presentes en el baile sufrieran y a lo mejor se desmayaran de envidia al ver como アリスy yo iluminábamos a Edward y Bella con el foco del amor, que literalmente así era ya que la luz era roja, con forma de corazón y brillitos como si fueran purpurina. Pobrecillos de Edward y Bella, tendrán que besarse obligatoriamente delante de todo sus ex compañeros y profesores porque mi compinche y yo haríamos que por megafonía empezara nuestro pequeño jueguecito, "el juego del apasionado beso". Este consistía en que si el foco del amor te iluminaba a ti y a cualquier persona que estuviera iluminado se tendrían que besar por lo menos un minuto. Pero era muy divertido ver las caras de horror de todos esos jóvenes adultos humanos, ya que no habían comenzado aún esta vida y ver como muchos humanos desearían estar en el lugar de Bella o Edward, entre los labios de uno de ellos aunque la verdad, me daba asco imaginarme a una chica besando a Bella o viceversa, un chico besando a Edward. Eso si que sería tope raro la verdad. De repente me vino la imagen de Mike Newton besando a Edward y si hubiese podido habría vomitado

アリスestaba arriba en el techo, es decir, la parte donde estaban todas las luces y focos, colocando correctamente los focos para cuando diera yo la señal empezara la fiesta, para nosotros ya que para ellos más bien sería un castigo, y así por fin nos divirtiéramos algo. Yo en cambio estaba en el tragaluz del lado sudoeste del gimnasio, vestido de Superman ¡confeti con pan!, que debo decir que es mi superhéroe favorito. Me empecé a reír al ver como Renesmee intimaba y con todos los medios intentaba parecer una niña de su edad e hablar y hacerse amiga de la hija de los asquerosos Mike y Jessica Newton-pobre Jess y Eliza- creo que se llama así-, llamarse así es caer muy bajo. Muy pero que muy bajo-. Volteé mi mirada y pude observar que Bella y Edward abrazados bailando, y dándose algún que otro beso. Estos dos estaban tan acaramelados que me daba hasta repelus pero bueno, no podía hablar mucho porque cuando ローズy yo nos poníamos tiernos no había quien nos parara. Giré la vista hacia unos bufidos que había escuchado en el otro extremo del gimnasio y hay estaban Mike y Jessica Newton mirando asesinamente a la parejita deseando matarlos. Pobres, seguro que darían cualquier cosa por arrancarles la cabeza a esos dos, aunque la verdad no lo conseguirían por dos importantes e irrefutables razones. La primera era que estos dos los verían venir y se defenderían antes de que les pudiesen hacer nada, y otra era que no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para dañar a esos fríos e irrompibles cuerpos para la fuerza humana. Tendría que también hacerles algo a esos dos, algo de venganza, después claro está tras haber acabado con mi primer objetivo

Pov. アリス

Bien, ya todo estaba preparado. Las luces ya las había tuneado para que cuando yo diera al mando iluminaran a Edward y Bella hasta que se besaran por lo menos 1 minuto seguido. Muajajajaja, espera, definitivamente tenía que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con エメット. Si, claro, solamente si quería seguir estando cuerda. Miré una última vez a esos dos, diciendo por lo bajo que disfrutaran de la intimidad que les quedaba que ya era poca. Bajé del techo cuidosamente para no hacer ruido alguno y me fui a donde estaba エメット.

-Bien cabeza cortada- habíamos decidido llamarnos por nombres en clave, no sabía el porque pero me hacia gracia, así que acepte- ya todo está listo. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que pongan la canción de Love Story y entraremos en acción

-De acuerdo mente ojos. Solo queda esperar pero estoy impaciente, QUIERO COMENZAR YA- empezó a removerse de su peculiar manera de nuevo y yo le miré furiosa

-Tranquilo cabeza cortada, ten paciencia. Ya habrá suficiente tiempo. NO TE IMPACIENTES Y MONTES UNO DE TUS NÚMEROS

-Vale mente ojos, con tal de que dejes de gritarme y hacer que Edward o Bella nos oiga, acepto. Ya me tranquilizo. ¿Está bien?

-Mejor. Venga, vallamos a ponernos en una mejor posición para poder disfrutar del espectáculo desde un mejor ángulo

Hola gente. ¿Os está gustando? Espero que si. Quería decir unas cuantas cosas:

* * *

><p><strong>1º. Dar las gracias a toda la gente que me está siguiendo y por su apoyo. Sois como un colchón para mi que me sirve de almohada cuando me caigo<strong>

**2º. Decir que ya se que este capítulo es algo confuso pero que os voy a decir, debía ser así. Se que si adivináis quienes son las personas que oculto con esas letras ya lo entenderéis pero quería pediros por favor, que no lo hagáis, que sea una sorpresa y así disfrutéis más de la historia**

**3º. Os propongo un juego, el que antes adivine que pone el siguiente texto le dedicaré el siguiente capítulo:**

**分かったそれあなたが試みているもの。おめでとう！私はあなたがテキストを翻訳する最初であるかどうか知らない、しかし等しく私は私の物語を読み続けることを望む。キスとｉがあなたたちみんなを愛する著者**


	11. Chapter 11

Pov. Bella

_Forks, 5 de septiembre de 2011_

Estuve "bailando" con Edward en una esquina del gimnasio para poder tener nuestra intimidad. A la par también que escuchábamos la conversación que tenía mi hija con Eliza, la cual debía decir que no era muy interesante y menos inteligente

-Dime, ¡tú tienes hermanos?- preguntó emocionada mi hija. La pobre al ser algo diferente, es decir, al tener su cualidad de medio-vampiro medio-humana aunque nadie lo supiera la rechazaban instintivamente. En el colegio no la aceptaban los niños y por ello no tenía amigos. Y al estar y poder tener su primer amigo la emocionaba.

-Si tengo un hedmano pequeño, ze llama Dobert pedo ez mu tonto

-¡Que nombre más bonito! ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

Miz papas se llaman Mike y Jezica

-Mis padres los conocían cuando iban al instituto

-¿Cualez zon tus papás?

-Pues esos de ahí- inmediatamente cambiamos la pose, haciendo ver que estábamos hablando en vez de besarnos y estar acurrucados el uno en el otro

-¡Alah! ¡Que padilos zon!- exclamó asombrada la niña

-Si bueno, yo los quiero mucho. Son muy buenos conmigo

-Oye, tu edez mu dada, hablaz mu dadita jiji- dejé de escuchar la conversación ya que llegué a oír que en la planta superior el director encendía el micrófono para anunciar algo

-_Queridos ex alumnos, les informamos que por petición anónima haremos una antigua costumbre del instituto. Con un foco que irá al azar entre ustedes, iremos iluminando a la gente y estos sin quejas y rechistar deberán besarse- _se escuchó de fondo como alguien habría la puerta del despacho y se adentraba en él. Al director le arrebataron el micrófono y habló el desconocido-_¡por más de un minuto obligatoriamente!_- esa voz… ¿de qué me sonaba?

-Valla, como los viejos tiempos cariño- me sonrió Edward. Yo me estrujé una vez más entre sus brazos y saboreé sus magníficos labios- creo que deberíamos reservar "energías" por si nos ilumina el foco.

-Bien poco me importa, tu aroma y dulzura es lo única que me importa en estos momentos- Edward movió feliz la cabeza y me abrazó más fuerte, hasta casi podría estar asfixiándome si fuera humana. Primero besó mi nariz y luego nuestros labios jugaron una emocionante competición, recorriendo cada milímetro de nuestros labios

-Venga, vallamos al centro del gimnasio. Creo que es donde debemos ir- fuimos hacia la multitud y nuestra hija saltó en los brazos de su papá.

Por una puerta lateral apareció de nuevo el director Chase, todo alegre.

-Bueno gente, ¡que comience el juego!- se oyó la canción Love Story de Taylor Swift

-No puede ser…- era la canción que sonaba en la camioneta la primera vez que Edward me besó y este secreto solo lo sabíamos nosotros y los Cullen. ¡Un momento! ¿No sería que esa petición anónima la había solicitado alguno de mis hermanos?

-Nuestra canción Bella, esto va a ser interesante- mi niña se rió

-Que bonitos se ven así juntos

-Mi niña…- vi como el foco avanzaba por la sala y ya me temía que el destino nos elegiría. Casi me caigo de la risa cuando vi como el foco nos iluminaba, haciendo que más de uno gimiera y yo deseara sonrojarme. Renesmee saltó de los brazos de su padre toda contenta y se sentó para ver el espectáculo. Edward me miró con una mirada desafiante y llena de deseo. Yo se la correspondí y sin que me diera cuenta me jaló entre sus brazos y al principio fue un simple beso. Como los que me daba cuando era humana para no lastimarme pero lo fue profundizando. El beso se convirtió en uno lleno de amor y pasión. Nuestros labios bailaban un tango juntos, moviéndose apresuradamente como si no hubiera mañana y no tuviéramos suficiente sabor uno del otro. Nos besamos furiosamente olvidando a la gente de nuestro alrededor y de la manera en la que nos fusionábamos. Nada nos importaba en esos momentos, solo no separarnos ni un milímetro el uno del otro y exprimir todo el jugo que tenía nuestro amado.

Pov. Mike

Odio. Odio era lo que sentía en estos momentos. ¿Cómo un chico como yo, guapo, interesante, divertido era tan desgraciado? No comprendía porque Edward Cullen me había arrebatado lo que era mío desde que llegó a este pueblo. Bella me pertenecía desde su llegada a Forks y ese estúpido me la había arrebatado. Ese operado corporal, que seguro que como su papaíto era médico y ahora él también se había operado a igual que como todos los Cullen. ¿Cómo si no podía ser tan pálido y guapo? Definitivamente no era normal ese tipejo. Y ahora él había estropeado a la hermosa Bella. Cuando la conocí ella era muy bella y dulce, tanto que mejor no reconocer que quería hacerla pero ahora; ahora ella estaba como UN TREN. ¡Estaba macizora! Había cambiado tanto que casi ni la reconocía. Estaba muy pálida, seguro que operada, y ya por fin se maquillaba. Ese color carmesí en sus labios la hacían tan Sexy. Seguro que haría genial el papel de Cat Woman. Luego estaba sus largas piernas y ese culazo que tiene ¡ME PONE A 100! Era una Bella mejorada al 100%. Pero para colmo se había casado con el macizo Cullen y HABÍAN TENIDO UNA HIJA. ¡UNA HIJA SEÑOR! Ella estaba tarada, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Quién no me desearía? Debía reconocer que ahora estaba peor que cuando era un adolescente pero es que me vino la depresión y bajón tras la boda de Bella y su repentina marcha del pueblo, sin dejarme luchar algo más por ella. Y lo peor es que tenía que ver como el foco los había iluminado. Ahora se besaban llenos de amor, haciendo que me dieran arcadas

Esa maciza no sabía que se perdía, seguro que yo la besaría un trillón de veces mejor que ese paz guato de Cullen. Ya me la podía imaginar entre mis labios, yo besándola mientras la tocaba su precioso culo y si tenía ocasión metería mi mano debajo de su provocativo vestido y le tocaría sus seguro que perfectos pechos. La desnudaría aquí mismo y con mi lengua recorrería su cuerpo y…

De repente vi a Cullen como paraba de besar a Bella a los dos minutos, ya era hora que la dejara respirar, y me miró fijamente. Era una mirada llena de odio, asquerosa y enojada. No era posible que supiera que estaba pensando, a no ser que con mi cara lo expresara. ¡Tonto Mike, ya vuelves a poner tus caras! ¿¡Es qué no aprendiste de esa vez en el centro comercial cuando una adolescente llevaba el vestido muy bajo y tu le intentaste ver las braguitas?

Soltó a Bella y vino a paso firme hacia mi. Yo miré a Jessica pero esta se había ido a hablar con Angela. Volteé mi cara de nuevo hacía Cullen y lo vi con la cara llena de ira. Pegué un grito que deseaba que Bella no hubiera oído ya que parecía el de una niña. Retrocedí asustado hasta que no pude más ya que me di contra la puerta del gimnasio. Aproveché la oportunidad y salí disparado de el que seguro me quería matar. Corrí todo lo que pude y me adentré en el bosque. Seguro que aquí, en la penumbra y oscuridad del bosque no me encontraría. Me escondí detrás de un árbol tras haber corrido por lo menos un minuto, dejándome exhausto.

El sonido de unos pasos me hizo pegar un brinco y temblar de miedo. Era imposible que Cullen me hubiera seguido y encontrado aquí. Cerré los ojos atemorizado y rezando a Dios que tuviera piedad. Cuando sentí que alguien hacía que mis pies dejaran de tocar el suelo abrí los de golpe y me encontré la mirada de odio y su cara de maliciosa delante de mi

-¡Socorro!- intenté gritar pero el gruñido que proliferó Cullen me enmudeció.

-MIRA MIERDA DE NEWTON- empezó a gritarme enfurecido Cullen. Ahora si que le tenía miedo. Podía ver en sus ojos las ganas de matarme- ESTOY MÁS QUE HARTO DE VER COMO CUANDO ÉRAMOS ADOLESCENTES NO LE QUITABAS LOS OJOS DE ENCIMA A BELLA. PERO AHORA YA ESA ÉPOCA EN LA QUE NO PODÍA HACER NADA SE HA TERMINADO. AHORA BELLA ESTÁ FELIZMENTE CASADO CONMIGO Y NO QUIERE UNA MIERDA CONTIGO. ASI QUE YA VAS A DEJAR DE MIRARLA COMO EL ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO SEXUAL QUE ERES YA QUE SI NO LO HACES TE VAS A ENTERAR DE QUIEN SOY YO. LLAMARÉ A ESE HERMANO MIO QUE LE TIENES TANTO PAVOR, SI EXACTO, EMMETT. Y CON ÉL POCO A POCO TE DESMEMBRAREMOS. ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO O ESE MINÚSCULO Y SIN CAPACIDAD DE CEREBRO QUE TIENES NO COMPRENDE LO QUE ES UNA AMENAZA?

-Si..si- no era capaz de decir nada. Edward me tenía cogido por el cuello, arrinconándome contra el árbol donde me había escondido. De repente sentí algo caliente descender por mis pantalones. Baje la mirada y ahora si que deseaba morirme

-JAJAJAJA, ENCIMA TE MEAS ENCIMA. ESTO ES DEMASIADO. SEGURO QUE A BELLA Y A MI HIJA LE ENCANTARA ESTA ANÉCDOTA- me soltó haciéndome que me diera contra el suelo- AHORA ME MARCHO. BELLA ME ESTÁ ESPERANDO PARA QUE REGRESEMOS A CASA. ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE LOS LOBOS TE COMAN

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las que se molestaron en responder mi acertijo; unas lo adivinaron mejor y otras algo peor pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a **quierotujeep, Crimson Rouge Rot, Ally-Nessi Cullen, AliceSanzCullen, Ale C. S 12, DianaMCullen,


	12. Chapter 12

Pov. Renesmee

_Forks, 5 de septiembre de 2011_

Cuando papi llegó de salir afuera, me cogió en brazos como me encantaba a mi. Mamá sonrió a papá y este le dio un beso. A mi me encantaba verlos así, se podía ver como se querían.

-Venga mi niña, vallamos a casa del abuelito- sonreí a mamá y eché una mirada a Eliza. La muy mala me había llamado rara y luego me había dado una patada.

-¿Qué te dio una patada?- miré confusa a mi papá. Claro había olvidado que papi leía mentes

-Nada, Eliza Newton me ha pegado en la rodilla. Y luego me ha dicho que éramos muy raros. Es una chica muy mala

-¿Te pego? Mi niña, ¿te duele? ¿Estás bien?- mamá siempre tan protectora

-Tranquila mami, no me hizo nada. Ya estoy bien- les sonreí. Justo en ese momento llegamos al coche y papá me puso en mi sillita. Mamá me dio mi libro y yo sonreí emocionada. Papá volvió a dar un beso a mamá y esta le miró divertido. Yo solo me reí alegremente.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que mamá estuve cogida de la mano de papá. Todo el rato hablaron de cómo estaban unas personas que no reconocía los nombres. De repente escuché un ruido en alguna parte del coche. Levanté la vista pero mis papás no se dieron cuenta. Esto era muy raro. Levanté la vista por encima de la ventanilla y pude ver que mientras avanzábamos del coche salía una sustancia negra

-Mami, que es eso que sale del coche- mamá me miro extrañada y luego a papá. De repente, de delante del coche se escuchó un estruendo y se paró. Papá salió furioso del coche, le gustaba tanto. Mamá salió tras de él y juntos vieron lo que pasaba. Yo como soy tan curiosa me des abroché el cinturón y salté del coche. Fui a donde mis padres y salió del motor del coche humo. Yo me asusté y grité. Inmediatamente mami me había sentando en el capo del maletero y con sus manos me abrazaba

-Tranquila mi niña. Tan solo se ha averiado el coche pero papá ahora lo arregla. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dentro y…?

-¡Bella, ven corre!- mamá se giró y regresó junto a él.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Qué le ocurre al coche?

-¡Sabes que le pasa! ¡Pues que nos han cortado un circuito, no me acuerdo como se llama pero por cortarnos un circuito se nos ha ido perdiendo el aceite y se ha parado! ¡Y por ello ha explotado!

-¡Madre mía! ¿Quién haría eso?

-No lo sé pero…- unos faros de un coche iluminaron en la oscuridad el coche. Se paró detrás del nuestro y de él salieron una pareja. A mamá se le abrieron los ojos como platos y papá emitió un gruñido

-¡¿Pero qué os a pasado? ¡Se os a averiado, que pena!

-¿Qué quieres Newton?- ¡Oh no, era el papá de Eliza!

-Nosotros nada Edward, solo que hemos visto vuestro coche y bueno, ya sabes…

-No nos hace falta vuestra ayuda, nos la apañamos muy bien Jessica. Ya os podéis marchar- exclamó enfadada mamá. Nunca antes la había así

-¡Tranquila, no te enfades! Adiós Edward- la tal Jessica creo que ¿coqueteó? Con mi papi. El tal Mike tan solo miró aterrado a papá y dio media vuelta. Yo me quedé sorprendida

-¿Qué le has hecho a Newton Edward?- preguntó divertida mamá. Papá tan solo tragó saliva y la miró fingiendo que estaba asustado

-Yo, Bella, es que Newton, yo…- era muy diver ver a papi nervioso. Mamá le frenó posando su dedo índice encima de su boca para después darle un leve beso.

Yo ya había asumido una cosa. Mis papás eran diferentes a los demás, además de ser lo que son, pero aparte son muy románticos y siempre se dan besitos. Era algo muy dulce y yo siempre me ponía contenta al verlos así. Lo mejor era que nunca he visto a mis papás discutir, no como los padres de mis compañeros de cole que discuten muchas veces. ¡Definitivamente quería mucho a mamá y a papá!


	13. Chapter 13

**Pov. Bella**

_Forks, 5 de septiembre de 2011_

No sabíamos que hacer, el coche se estropea y para colmo no podíamos dejarlo aquí, en mitad de la carretera y regresar a casa corriendo

-Bella, ¿qué haremos?- preguntó un angustiado Edward. Nunca le había gustado no saber que hacer y menos tener el control de la situación. Mi niña, tras una hora desde que había comenzado todo, se había dormido en la parte de atrás. Elevé la vista y vi a mi esposo estresado, con su cabeza entre sus manos dándose contra el capó del coche para que le viniera una idea. Sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero es que se veía tan seductor a la luz de la luna, con su pelo despeinado y el traje ya arrugado desde la mañana que no podía dejar de pensar en nuestros labios juntos.

Sin querer, aunque se lo agradecí a mi subconsciente, solté el escudo dejando al descubierto las a vergonzantes imágenes que se me ocurrían. Edward rápidamente se soltó la cabeza de las manos para mirarme fijamente. Sonreí al ver en sus ojos las ansias que tenía, al igual que yo, de solucionar este pequeño inconveniente para poder llegar a casa y juntarnos en una sola persona. Se me acercó y me agarró por la cintura. Me besó apasionadamente el hueco de mi cuello a la vez que yo estiraba la cabeza hacía atrás gruñendo de placer. Fuimos retrocediendo, hasta que mi espalda quedó pegada al capó en donde antes Edward se daba golpes. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y lo aferré más hacia mi. Él pasó de besar mi cuello a mis labios, aspirando y saboreando mi olor y aroma. Nuestros labios se movían salvajemente y él para ponerme en una posición más cómoda, se estiró acorralándome por detrás el coche, y a los lados sus musculosos brazos. Gruñó gracioso al ver mi maliciosa sonrisa, y yo como había descubierto le gruñí fieramente, haciendo que el imitara a un puma y volvió recargado de energías a por su presa, mis labios. Yo desabroché sus botones lentamente, haciendo que cada botón que desarmaba, cada beso que daba al pecho que le iba descubriendo.

-Renesmee…-intenté recordarle entre sus labios. Me era casi imposible articular palabra entre los gruñidos instintivos que emitíamos y los muchos de besos que Edward me daba. Por primera vez en un buen rato, mi marido levantó el rostro y miró a nuestra hija. Esta dormía plácidamente en el coche pero quien nos podría asegurar que no se despertaría

-Como desearía poder seguir demostrándote cuanto te quiero, seguir besándote y achuchándote entre mis brazos. Pero por des fortuna tenemos una preciosa hijita y tenemos que llevarla a casa, pero Bella siempre te amaré y te amo

-Igual que yo Edward. Anda llevemos a Nessie a casa

-Claro, pero…

-Si, el coche se lo llevo a Jacob y que lo repare, ¿te gusta la idea?

-Todo menos por lo de Jacob- le miré con un ojo alzado, sonriente- tranquila cariño, es broma

-Más te vale, venga ayúdame- le cogí de la mano. Me acerqué a Renesmee y sin despertarla me la llevé en mis brazos corriendo a casa. Por suerte mi padre y Sue ya dormían cuando llegamos. Subí a mi hija a la cama y la arropé con cuidado y cariño

-Que sueñes con los angelitos mi amor. Según tu papá nosotros no lo somos, al contrario, el piensa que somos hijos del demonio

-Eso no es verdad hija. Yo lo pensaba cuando aún no conocía a tu mamá, pero el día que esta humana cruzó la puerta del instituto ya no pensaba que era el demonio. Ahora gracias a tu mamá estoy en el cielo de vuelta con el Señor- miré sonriente a mi marido y le di un fugaz beso. Luego miramos a nuestra hija y le dimos cada uno un beso en la coronilla

-Venga Romeo, ayúdame con el coche. Que una dama no puede sola ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo. Vallamos- a velocidad inhumana regresamos a donde dejamos el coche. Juntos lo arrastramos a la Push.

Cuando llegamos a la frontera, asomé mi cabeza para ver que no había ninguno de la manada por los alrededores. Sonreí triunfante

-Edward cariño, quédate aquí. Voy a avisar a Jacob

-No tardes- iba a salir corriendo pero una mano me detuvo. Giré sonriente y fusioné nuestros labios en un beso de temporal despedida. Corrí aprisa hacía la habitación de Jacob. Me asomé divertida al verle echo un ovillo con todas las sábanas tiradas en el suelo. Golpeé tres veces el cristal pero como era de esperar Jake dormía como un tronco. Intenté abrir la ventana y para mi suerte estaba sin cierre. Me colé despacio, primero pasando una pierna y luego a la otra para no hacer el menor ruido. Puse mi cara al lado de la suya y me preparé para su despertar

-¡DESPIERTE JACOB BLACK, AL FRENTE!- Jacob por el susto pegó un rebote y se calló de la cama dándose con todo la cara en el suelo

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?- me reí al él intentar ver en la oscuridad

-Hola Jake, ¿te molesto?

-¿Bella, eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Edward sabe que estas aquí?- pobre, pensaba que me había escapado para verle

-Claro que lo sabe, está afuera en la frontera

-¿CÓMO?

-Nada, que el coche se nos a estropeado y solo conozco a un buen mecánico en la ciudad

-Ya entindo…, ¿espera que hora es?

-Las diez de la noche, de verdad eres un dormilón

-Ya bueno- se levantó del suelo de un salto. Se frotó las manos y sonrió- A ver esa hermosura. ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Un Mercedes, Jaguar, Audi?

-Nada de eso. Es el nuevo BMW de Edward. ¿Nos ayudas?

-Claro, vamos a allá- Salimos de nuevo por la ventana y en un minuto estábamos en la frontera. Edward estaba apoyado en un árbol sonriente, seguro que había oído todo lo que había pasado. Me miraba fijamente y yo me reí

-Hola Jabob, siento que Bella te haya despertado a…las 3 de la madrugada pero es que no conocemos a ningún mecánico por la zona

-No pasa nada, además me encanta reparar coches. Además, ¿cuando uno tiene oportunidad de reparar un BMW?

-Mejor, aquí lo tienes

-Ok

-Jacob, ¿cuándo lo tendrás a punto?- pregunté algo angustiada. No teníamos coche, y solo estaban los que habían dejado los Cullen en la antigua mansión

-Pues- examinó durante un minuto el coche- como poco hasta mañana por la noche- le miramos horrorizados, ¿qué haríamos?- lo siento chicos, más no puedo hacer. Si no lo recordáis soy mitad humano

-De acuerdo Jacob, ya veremos que hacemos- nos despedimos de él y salimos corriendo

-Bella, ¿te parece qué vallamos a por un coche, digo en la mansión?

-De acuerdo…


	14. Chapter 14

Pov. Bella

_Forks, 6 de septiembre de 2011_

Por la mañana, tras haber ido a la antigua casa a por el coche, al final y casi horrorizada, solo encontramos el Jeep de Emmett y el Porsche de Alice. A Edward le pareció gracioso la idea de sugerir que cogiéramos el Porsche, pero yo rápidamente me negué. Así que por suerte cogimos el Jeep de Emmett

-O-

Al llegar a casa, yo mentalmente estaba agotada. El estrés que me había causado lo del coche me dejaba sin energías. Al entrar por la casa, me dejé caer en el sofá y suspiré

-Bella, cariño…-se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Yo dejé reposar mi cabeza en su pecho y disfruté. Él me acunó en sus brazos y besaba el pelo. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando me di cuenta unos rayos del sol se asomaron por la ventana del salón.

-Hará sol… genial- me ríe ante su comentario y le besé los labios. Oímos los pasos en el piso de arriba, del cuarto de mi padre. Seguramente ya se habría despertado. Rápidamente, encendimos la tele y nos recostamos en el sofá, haciendo ver que nos habíamos quedado dormidos viendo la televisión. Me recosté en su pecho y descansé la cabeza, aspirando su delicioso aroma

-Chicos, chicos- nos llamó papá-Despertad chicos, es por la mañana

-¿Papá?- fingí yo. Abrí los ojos y miré a Edward, este seguía con los ojos dormidos, abrazándome- ¿Qué hora es?

-Apenas las 7 pero es que hija, os habéis quedado dormidos en el sofá. Anda, despierta a mi yerno, que en unas horas tenéis que ir al instituto

-Gracias papá- él sonrió y regresó a su cuarto. Yo recosté de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho y me acerqué a su oído- Edward…, despierta amor

-¿Quién es esta hermosa ángel? ¿Estaré soñando?

-No creo, soy una simple vampira que despierta a su marido de un fingido sueño- él se rió y me besó amorosamente

-Anda, levantémonos que Nessie se despertará pronto

-O-

Con el Jeep regresamos al instituto. Como Edward y yo ya suponíamos, al vernos con un nuevo auto empezaron a hablar otra vez. Que si son unos creídos, que si son unos ricachones presuntuosos, y por esa línea. Dejamos el coche en el aparcamiento y bajé con cuidado, para dar la apariencia que seguía siendo torpe. Para hoy, había elegido un vestido corto blanco, sin mangas. A mi hija la había vestido con volantes rojo. En cambio Edward me había pedido que esta vez le gustaría no ir tan elegante, por eso se había vestido con una camisa, una chaqueta marrón no del todo informal y unos vaqueros.

Al llegar al instituto, ya casi todo el mundo había llegado, por ello fuimos hacia el final del gimansio para pasar un poco desapercibidos, pero eso era imposible ya que todos estaban babeando mirándonos. Nos sentamos en unas sillas, para poder hablar tranquilos, cuando de repente, Edward empezó a partirse de la risa

-Cariño, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?- el me miró aun con las ganas que se le saltasen las lágrimas de los ojos y la única respuesta que obtuve fue su contoneo de cabeza.

-Mami- mi niña me estiró por la parte inferior del vestido- ¿qué le pasa a papá?

-Nessie, no tengo ni idea pero da igual, tu papá está algo loco- ella se rió y miró divertida a Edward, él cual me miraba interrogante

-Hija mía, tu mamá tiene mucha razón- se me acercó al oído y me susurró- para estar contigo mi cantante, hay que estar muy loco de amor…- yo me reí nerviosamente. No estaba bien que me pusiera en estos aprietos delante de todo el mundo, cuando nos miraban

-Edward, por favor…- le supliqué mirándolo a los ojos mientras me reía. Él me imitó y nuestra hija hizo igual. Pude ver con mi avanzada vista como a la gente de nuestro alrededor, que cada vez eran más, nos miraban con caras raras, seguramente preguntándose que mosca nos había picado.

-Anda amor, dejemos de reírnos y además, creo que el director tiene algo muy interesante que decirnos- me miró sonriente, como si me ocultase algo. El director de la nada apareció en la sala. Fue a donde estaba el micro y nosotros, nos acercamos con muchos otros a oír que nos decía el señor Chase

-Buenos días alumnos, tanto los demás profesores como yo deseamos agradecerles que estén hoy también con nosotros. Teníamos pensado hacer una actividad deportiva, ya que hoy hace tan buen día. Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo todos el profesorado y hemos decidido hacer unos juegos. Pero como hace años que no practicamos deporte alguno, ¿nos sugieren ideas?

Un montón de gente empezó a hablar a la vez, y en gritos. Miré a Edward, el cual tenía las manos en los oídos. Me reí ante su cara de sufrimiento y lo abracé amorosamente. Él me miró y se aclaró la voz. Soltó mi mano y subió a donde el director, él cual intentaba mantener la paz. Este al verle allí arriba le miró extrañado, pero Edward con tan solo pronunciar unas palabras lo convenció. Mi amado se puso al frente y con la voz firme…

-Atención- todos dejaron sus discusiones y se dirigieron a verlo- esto es una locura. Nos comportamos como en el instituto, ¿no lo veis? Hemos madurado estos años, nos hemos casado la mayoría e incluso hemos empezado a formar una familia, ¿y no somos capaces de ponernos de acuerdo en ver que deportes practicaremos? Yo creo que eso no es aceptable. Pienso que en primer lugar deberíamos ver que hacer, si deporte o juegos- miró a todos los presentes con una mirada interrogativa. Al ver que nadie decía nada, suspiró- Ya veo. Pues hagámoslo así, como nuestros hijos. Que levante la mano quien prefiera deportes- tan solo algunas personas levantaron las manos, principalmente los que aún se mantenían en forma- De acuerdo, ahora los de los juegos- ahora si que hubo más participación- Genial. Pues que os parece esto, ¿jugamos algún juego, y más tarde practicamos algún deporte? ¿si o no?

Miré a todo el mundo. Subí junto a Edward y le cogí el micrófono- Esto se está haciendo eterno. A no ser que queramos que esta reunión nos impida regresar a nuestras vidas, debemos decidir ya. Miren, yo creo que para nuestras edades y que sea entretenido el día, de juegos podríamos hacer el juego de la gallinita ciega o incluso el del pañuelo. Y más tarde, para que la gente que quería deporte no sea un día perdido, podemos jugar un partido de fútbol. ¿Os parece bien o empezaréis otra vez a discutir?- todos me miraron sin habla, seguro que se preguntaban que desde cuando yo me comportaba así

-Decidan señores- habló el director. Unas cuantas personas elevaron las manos, el señor Chase eligió a una chica que se llamaba Lizzy Marine

-Bien, yo creo que lo que han dicho los…Cullen- me miró envenenada mente- es buena idea pero hay un problema que se les ha pasado. Se ve que ellos están en buena forma pero ahí gente que no lo está y la idea de hacer ejercicio no debe de agradar a mucha gente. ¿Qué decís a eso?

-Pues bien, yo creo que un poco de ejercicio no nos hará daño. Como a dicho el director hace buen tiempo, algo raro aquí, y por ello hacer deporte será magnífico- alentó Edward

-Pues hecho. Salgamos al aire libre. Primeros jugaremos, para calentar, al pañuelo- a regañadientes, la gente salió. Una vez fuera, surgió el dilema de los equipos- Bien gente, que cada uno valla a un lado, sin importar quien esté allí. Y por favor, la gente que tenga hijos que los deje aquí- di un beso a mi niña, y ella se fue corriendo con los otros niños. Yo cogí la mano a mi marido y fuimos a un lado

-Edward, recuerda correr despacio…- miré a nuestro alrededor y me sorprendí al ver a los Newton en el equipo contrario

-De acuerdo- anunció el director- comencemos. Con su equipo distribúyanse los números- tardamos un poco en organizarlo todo, pero al final Edward era el 3 y yo el 9. El señor Chase se puso entre los dos equipos, a la misma distancia

-Cariño, ten cuidado y no te excedas- me dio un beso en la frente Edward y se puso en su posición. Al final todos estábamos en hilera, en posición para correr. La gente se había quejado en la distancia que había entre ellos y el pañuelo, pero 6 metros no eran para tantos.

-¡Comencemos, el número 4!- salieron las dos personas con el mismo número. El de nuestro equipo, al ser algo regordete corría con dificultad pero el del otro equipo estaba más en forma y consiguió el primer punto. Jessica me miró divertida y con aires de superioridad, pero yo pasé de ella

-Prepárate…-me avisó Edward. Debía de haber leído la mente del director

-¡El 9!- salí corriendo a una velocidad adecuada humana, no lentamente si no aprisa, como si fuera rápida. No me fijé quien era el otro 9, solo estaba concentrada en no excederme en la velocidad. En unos segundos llegué a donde el pañuelo y al ver que era la primera, lo cogí apresuradamente y retorné mi camino. Llegué sin problemas y, como no, marqué un punto. Elevé la vista y vi como todos me miraban con los ojos como platos. Claro, debería haberme tropezado. Me giré a ver quien era mi contrincante y me reí al ver la cara de cansancio de Jessica

-Muy bien amor, as corrido con mucha agilidad y humana, aunque algo rápido para ti- Edward se me acercó y pasó su brazo por mis hombros. Un chico, el antiguo capitán del equipo de voleibol, se nos acercó

-¡Madre mía Bella, como has corrido! ¿Desde cuando corres tan rápido?

-Bueno, estos años he estado practicando- sonreí tímidamente

-Pues sigue así- me miró demasiado y Edward por lo bajo lo gruñó

-Venga Eddy, es solo un humano- él me miró sonriente y regresamos, para seguir con el juego


	15. Chapter 15

Pov. Bella

_Forks, 6 de septiembre de 2011_

Vergüenza. Este sentimiento era el que tenía tras pasarme todo el día jugando a los juegos que el director había organizado para hoy. La verdad, era divertido. Claro está si te gustaba ver correr como niños a tus ex compañeros, todos sudados por el esfuerzo físico que no hacían desde el instituto y las miradas engreídas que se dirigían unos a otros cada vez que el equipo contrario ganaba.

Tras mi numerito con lo del pañuelo, lo cual había hecho que casi todo el mundo se sorprendiera por mi repentina velocidad y agilidad, y que todas las chicas me miraban resentidas. La Isabella Swan que todos conocían como torpe, tímida y poco resultona había cambiado completamente, en tan solo los 5 años que nos separaban. Estaba lo de haberme convertido en vampiro pero eso nadie lo sabía, claro está. Para ellos ahora era Bella Cullen, ya una mujer tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Me había casado con Edward Cullen, el inalcanzable hombre que todos conocían, y juntos habíamos tenido una preciosa hija, Renesmee. Todo esto había impactado mucho en mis compañeros, pero lo que más sorprendió, y para eso si que no teníamos una respuesta muy creíble, era mi físico. Ahora era un vampiro, a lo que conllevaba a ser pálida, con los ojos dorados, muy ágil, rápida y lo más resultón, extremadamente hermosa e incluso sexy. Podía sentir las miradas que "disimuladamente" me lanzaban los hombres, deseosos de pasar unos minutos conmigo y auto culpándose por no haberme hecho caso en el instituto, pudiendo acabar conmigo.

Todos se creían que mi repentino cambio era por forma natural, que el destino me había sido agraciado y que me había hecho cambiar. A lo referente a mi cambio de agilidad y destreza, tan solo pudimos decir que yo, sintiéndome algo "desgraciada" por mi torpeza, tras haber dado a luz a mi hija, queriendo no descuidarme había estado cuidándome y por ello mejorando toda yo. Yo ya no era yo, pero tampoco se habían quedado cortos mis compañeros con sus especulaciones con mi marido. Con respecto a Edward, el cual no había cambiado nada desde la graduación excepto en que, como lo vestía yo y ya no Alice haciendo que mi Eddy pareciera más infantil, aparentaba ser más maduro. Mi querido marido era igual de hermoso que siempre. Igual de guapo, sensual, alegre, el mismo Edward del que me enamoré. Luego estaba el punto que era muy ágil, fuerte, rápido. Toda una tentación para cualquier chica. Al ser vampiro estaba en forma.

Al final, tras haber estado luciéndonos Edward y yo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiese querido, terminamos lo del pañuelo ganando nuestro equipo. Mas tarde, a petición de los que querían un partido, aplazamos lo de la gallinita y empezamos a jugar un partido de fútbol americano. Me sentía mal porque el vestido que me había elegido para la ocasión cada vez estaba peor. Por suerte, y no se como, en mi bolso encontré un chándal y en un minuto me cambié. Edward por suerte iba bastante bien con su traje y no hizo falta que el se pusiera también un chándal que encontré en mi bolso. Al empezar el partido, como todos pensaban que era injusto que _los dos Cullen _fuéramos en el mismo equipo, nos pusieron en equipos distintos, de contrincantes. Por eso a Edward le pusieron en el mismo equipo con el cual ganamos lo del pañuelo, y a mi en el otro.

-¡Chicos y chicas, que comiencen los juegos!- gritó el director. Tiró el balón al aire y los dos equipos corrimos hacia el balón, esperando ser los primeros.

Yo, pasando entre mis compañeros, de un salto cogí el balón y corrí hacia la meta. Se lo pasé a unos de mis compañeros y así corrimos. Yo no tenía el balón, pero todos me miraban. Era imposible que yo, Isabella Cullen estuviera en chándal, con coleta y corriendo sin ninguna complicación. A mi no me importaba lo que pensasen ya que me lo estaba pasando muy bien. No era lo mismo que correr cuando cazaba, soltando todas mis fuerzas pero no estaba mal. De repente sentí como el balón venía a mis manos. Yo lo cogí y volví a correr, esquivando a los del equipo contrario cuando se me tiraban para noquearme y saltando cuando hacía falta. En el aire, sentí un olor diferente, alguien que me perseguía. Giré mi cabeza y vi a un Edward corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me reí y pude también ver a la demás gente intentando atraparme, y algunos intentar bloquear a Edward. Yo, pensando que podía "librarme" de que Edward me persiguiera aunque era uno de nuestros juegos favoritos, le pasé el balón a uno que corría a mi lado haciendo que todos dejaran de perseguirme para ir tras él. Sin dejar de correr, me giré para ver como Eddy perseguía al otro de mi equipo pero, ¡me seguía siguiendo a mi! Me reí desesperadamente y empecé a correr más deprisa, casi algo demasiado para un humano. Él continuó con mi ritmo, y al final corrimos tan rápido que nadie nos vio, ni se dieron cuenta que ya no estábamos en el patio del instituto. En vez de eso, yo estaba huyendo, adentrándome en el bosque, riéndome amorosamente de Edward, él cual tan solo me perseguía con una sonrisa en la cara. Aumentó el ritmo, escaseando así la ventaja que le tenía. Al final, y sin darme cuenta, mi puma me alcanzó y por ir tan rápido, al tocarnos caímos y rodamos por el suelo. Nos chocamos con un árbol, el cual nos paró el rodamiento pero quedó la copa del árbol a tan solo un metro del suelo. Paramos bruscamente de rodar, terminando él tumbado mirando boca arriba y yo encima de mi amor. Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros, y por la situación, me entró la risa. Verle con el pelo aún más despeinado de lo normal, la chaqueta encima de la cabeza y sin un zapato me parecía muy cómico. Él tan solo me miraba, admirándome hasta que también se empezó a reír. Yo le acaricié el rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- él solo me miraba y respiraba bocanadas rápidas de aire a causa de la risa y de otra cosa que no llegaba a adivinar- ¿Es que soy graciosa pumita Eddy?- me miró directamente a los ojos, lo cual hizo que yo también lo hiciera. Eran tan hermosos esos ojos dorados, tan profundos e impactantes. Podía pasarme toda la eternidad mirándolos. Él cogió un mechón de pelo que tenia sobre el rostro y lo colocó en su sitio. Luego me cogió el rostro entre sus manos, y acercó sus labios a mi oído

-Pareces una leona amor, y no sabes como me gusta…- le miré fijamente, y en sus ojos me vi reflejada. Tenia todo el pelo despeinado, enredado, y gran parte de el delante de la cara. Tenia los ojos desenfocados y, ahora que lo notaba, se me habían caído los zapatos. Me empecé a reír nerviosamente por la vergüenza de que Edward me viera así- Y eres tan irresistible que casi no lo soporto, me vuelves loco...

Me quede sin habla. El estar encima de él, observando su insoportable hermoso rostro, oliendo su embriagador aroma, con nuestros rostros a unos pocos centímetros, nuestros labios exactamente a 3 cm, y él diciéndome que estaba hermosa y que le volvía loco me superaba. Emití unos gruñidos sensuales, rugí como la leona que aparentaba ser. Él me imitó a lo referente de lo animal ya que en segundos Edward se agazapó y a los milisegundos era yo la que estaba tocando mi espalda la frio y húmeda hierba y Edward encima mío. Le miré divertida a los ojos, y a continuación le tomé por el cuello de la camisa y nos uní en un salvaje beso. Se rió en mis labios y cogió el mismo estado de ánimo que yo. Con sus manos acarició toda mi espalda mientras que yo su pelo cobrizo con mi mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha le quitaba la cazadora y por siguiente, uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Cuando estuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba, por unos segundos detuve el beso para admirar su pecho. Tan musculoso, tonificado, perfecto… Moví mis dos manos hacia su pecho, y recorrí cada músculo, aún maravillándome. Me sorprendió que no volviera a por mis besos, pero lo que hizo era casi igual de placentero. Él levantó ligeramente mi espalda, haciendo que mi cabeza cayera para abajo y viera todo lo que pasaba a nuestras espaldas. Puso sus labios en mi cuello y me lo empezó a besar. Yo gemía de placer, ya que para los vampiros todo lo referente a lo físico era más fuerte. A la vez que me besaba, me iba mordiendo el cuello, cosa que me encantaba y no dejaba marcas en nuestra dura piel.

-Edward, ¡oh Edward!- gemía de placer, nunca antes había sentido sus besos penetrar tanto en mi. Empecé a reír, divertida por la escena. Un hombre sentado encima de una mujer, la cual tiene la cabeza echada para atrás por el placer que le causa que su marido le bese y muerda el cuello.

-Eres irresistible Bella…- puso sus labios en mis oídos y me los mordió. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, disfrutando del momento y olvidándome de que teníamos que dejar de besarnos e ir al partido. Poco me importaba y menos a Edward, ya nos ocuparíamos de eso luego


	16. Chapter 16

Pov. Bella

_Forks, 6 de septiembre de 2011_

Después de estar en el bosque, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que anochecía, Edward y yo volvimos al campo del instituto. Nos sorprendió que aún estuviera todo el mundo, allí sentados por grupos en el suelo hablando animadamente. Al acercarnos a la gente, todos se voltearon a vernos, y más de uno no muy amigablemente. Los ignoré y busqué a mi hija. Cuando la encontré, me dieron ganas de sonreír. Mi querida niña estaba dormida en el césped. Fui a por ella y la cogí en brazos sin despertarla, me senté en el suelo y me dediqué a acariciarle el rostro. Sentí que Eddy se sentaba a mi lado y tatareaba la nana de nuestra hija mientras que con su mano derecha jugueteaba con mis mechones de pelo.

De repente, sentí como alguien se nos acercaba. Levanté la vista del hermoso rostro de mi hija, para posarla en el visitante. Edward me imitó y al verlos, emitió un gruñido por lo bajo. Jessica y Mike Newton se nos acercaban a un paso rápido. Se sentaron en frente de nosotros y se dedicaron a mirarnos con sus ojos llenos de rencor.

-Hola chicos, ¿en qué os podemos ayudar?- preguntó lo más cortes que podía en su estado de ánimo. Como me gustaría poder leer también la mente

-Bueno chicos, no sabemos que ha pasado pero- Jessica miró a mi hija- en mitad del partido de fútbol americano habéis desaparecido y vuestra hija se ha quedado, ¡aquí, sola!- ¿desde cuando se preocupaban por la gente? Si ni tan siquiera se preocuparan de sus hijos, que por cierto ¿dónde estaban?

-Ya vemos pero no sois quienes para decirnos como educar a nuestra hija y nada por el estilo- les recriminé- además, si tan malos padres nos consideráis, ¿dónde están los pequeños Eliza y Robert? Yo no los veo por ningún lado, ¿y tú Edward?

-No Bella, yo tampoco- miramos fijamente a los Newton. Los dos estaban rojos de la ira

-Ya bueno… ¿Y a dónde habéis ido tan rápido?- me miró confiada Jessica. ¿Cómo me había podido hacer su amiga en el instituto?

-Bueno, no es de vuestra incumbencia pero si os interesa- miré a Edward- me he sentido muy mareada. Pensamos que debía ser de tanto correr y por eso hemos ido corriendo al hospital y como sabíamos que nuestra hija estaba en las buenas manos de la profesora Meier, no nos hemos preocupado

-¿Y qué te ocurría?- preguntó aún más enfadada Jessica

-No creo que os interese pero…- miré a Edward risueña. Solo espero que lo que diga no lo coja desprevenido- el doctor me ha examinado y estoy embarazada- Jessica se atragantó y Mike tan solo me miraba fijamente, en la cara tenía la expresión horrorizada y apunto de quedar en estado de shock

-¡Em em embarazada!- gritaron a la vez

-Si, Bella y yo tendremos otro hijo o hija- Edward miró malévolamente a los dos humanos- ¿A qué no se le nota que esté de 5 meses? Normal que no hallamos sospechado nada antes de lo que tenía- los dos me miraban directamente al lugar donde debería estar inflada. Le dediqué una sonrisa a Jessica y un guiño a Mike

-Pero…¡es imposible que estés embarazada de 5 meses, si estas plana como una plancha!- gritó horrorizada Jessica. Pobre, seguro que la pobre se ponía como una foca cuando estaba embarazada

-Es raro pero que le vamos a hacer, la naturaleza es así

-Si, mi Bella siempre está hermosa. Y tan solo se le infla un poco el estómago. Debo admitir que aún embarazada te ves adorable, incluso más de lo normal- sonreí a mi marido y le di un leve beso en los labios, el cual Edward alargó seguro que para poner más nerviosos a esos dos

-Bueno, chicos nosotros nos vamos que tenemos que llevar a nuestra hija a casa. Por cierto, yo de vosotros buscaría a vuestros hijos, a saber donde se han metido- sonreí pícara y con la ayuda de Edward me levanté llevando en brazos a mi hija. A paso rápidos llegamos al Jeep y coloqué a mi hija en su sitio. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y dejé que los recuerdos de cuando estaba embarazada inundaran las mentes de Edward y mía a la vez de que él nos llevaba a la casa de mi padre


	17. Chapter 17

Pov. Bella

_Forks, 6 de septiembre de 2011_

Llegamos a casa sobre las 9 de la noche. Al llegar, mi padre y Sue estaban despiertos. Charlie estaba sentado en la silla del comedor, haciendo compañía a Sue mientras ella fregaba. Edward tras entrar en último cerró la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que se dieran cuenta de nuestro regreso

-Hola Bells, ¿qué tal hoy?- mi padre me miraba seriamente. Me quedé de pie ya que tenía en brazos aún a mi hija- Edward, ¿por qué Bella carga con Nessie? Cojéela anda, que la debe de pesar mucho

-Si ya lo he intentado Charlie pero tu hija es muy testadura. No me la ha querido dar- le miré sonriente y le saqué la lengua

-¿Es eso cierto Bella?- me preguntó Sue. Yo la miré y asentí con la cabeza

-Bueno papá, vamos a acostar a Nessie- iba de camino a las escaleras, seguida por Edward cuando mi padre nos llamó

-¡Chicos, bajad cuando hayáis acostado a la niña!- miré a mi marido. Éste, como no estábamos a la vista de mi padre me cogió en brazos y a velocidad vampírica llegamos a mi antiguo cuarto. Me soltó delicadamente y me besó la coronilla.

Deposité con cuidado a mi hija y con la ayuda de Edward la arropamos.

-No sabes las cosas más dulces que llega a soñar, se parece tanto a ti de humana- me confesó mi marido. Me hubiera avergonzado. Aún me acordaba de las tantas noches de cuando era humana, cuando se colaba por la ventana de esta misma habitación a velar por mi sueño y pasarse las noches junto a mi a escondidas de mi padre

-Calla tontorón- el me miró con la deja alzada- si, te he llamado tonto.

-Y tú eres mi torpe…- me cogió de la cintura

-Ya no soy torpe ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidar lo hermosa que estas ahora en esta nueva vida- me reí y aspiré su aroma. Ese aroma aun me dejaba sin aliento, y con mi perfeccionado olfato era inexplicable

-Anda tonto, vallamos abajo que mi padre nos espera- me zafé de su abrazó y le conduje a las escaleras cogidos de la mano. Bajamos las escaleras y ahora mi padre estaba en el salón, con la tele apagada

-Hola chicos- no nos miró ni tan siquiera. Esto no era buena señal…

-¿Ocurre algo papá?- él solo miraba a la apagada pantalla. Oí las risas de Edward y me volteé hacia él. Mi marido solo negó con la cabeza y me indicó que prestara atención a mi padre- Papá, me estas poniendo nerviosa con tanto silencio

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- dijo en casi un susurró. Como tenía que fingir que era humana, y había hablado tan bajo para el oído humano tuve que fingir

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- dijo algo más alto pero no era suficiente

-¿Cómo?

-¡¿Qué por qué no me lo has dicho Isabella?- gritó horrorizado. Yo solo le miré extrañada, ¿a qué se refería? Me volteé hacía Edward, él cual se estaba aguantando la risa

-¿A qué te refieres papá? ¿Qué no te he contado?- en ese momento Sue entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a mi padre. Le miró unos segundos y luego, al ver que mi padre estaba en estado de shock, tomó la palabra

-Bella, lo que tu padre intenta preguntarte es que porque no le has contado que estás embarazada de 5 meses- la miré horrorizada. ¿Es qué en tan poco tiempo se había corrido la voz?

-¿Cómo?- solo fui capaz de gesticular esa palabra

-Bella, nos hemos enterado que estas embarazada y Charlie se alegra por vosotros pero, es que le ha sentado mal que se haya tenido que enterar por otras voces que no fueras tú y Edward

-Papá, papá- le llamé. Él levantó la vista para verme. De sus ojos caían lágrimas- papá, no estoy embarazada

-¿¡QUÉ!- gritó Charlie. Edward me acarició la espalda intentando tranquilizarme. Estaba respirando muy rápido

-Charlie, que Bella y yo no tendremos otro hijo. Es solo un rumor

-Pero…pero…- tartamudeaba mi padre

-Papá, eso solo era una broma

-¿Una…una broma? ¡Pero que clase de broma es esa!- nos recriminó

-Mira, los Newton nos estaban menospreciando y por ello dijimos eso para que cesaran pero no esperábamos que lo contaran por ahí. ¡Venga ya papá. ¿Cómo voy a estar embarazada de 5 meses si estoy plana?- me señalé con las dos manos el vientre. Mi padre y Sue suspiraron aliviados

-De acuerdo Bells, siento haberme comportado así

-No pasa nada- dijimos a la vez Edward y yo. Sonreí y le acaricié la mano

-Bueno, cambiando de tema- Charlie y sus cambios- ¿os vais a ir tan temprano a acostar?

-Eh…, respecto a Charlie. Tenía pensado llevar a Bella a dar una vuelta. Como hace ya tiempo que no visitamos Forks y sus alrededores y solo hemos estado en el instituto, pues…- dijo mi marido. Yo le miré extrañada, ¿a dónde tenía pensado llevarme?

-Claro, ya sois mayores- me miró directamente- pero no lleguéis muy tarde, os lo aviso- me reí ante su comentario y me levanté. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la coronilla

-Te lo prometo papá

-Vale- me giré y abracé a Sue. Noté mi mano entrelazarse con las de mi adorable dios. Le miré sonriente y salimos por la puerta sin antes despedirnos de ellos.

-O-

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté emocionada. Hacía tanto que no salíamos los dos juntos, en pareja…

El me jaló y me besó apasionadamente. Menos mal que estábamos en mitad del bosque y no nos podía ver nadie. Sería muy raro ver a dos personas besándose sin la necesidad de separarse para respirar. Entrelacé mis dedos por su pelo cobrizo y el me levantó del suelo para quedar elevada en el aire.

-Edward, ¡bájame hombre!- le dije divertida. Él tan solo se rió y me siguió besando cada parte de mi cuello.

-Nunca mi lady- tan solo pude mirarle y reírme. Ay este marido mío, a veces seguía hablando como en su época. Dejé que siguiera besándome con deleite. No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero debió de ser bastante. De repente me vino un deseo a la cabeza

-Eddy…- paró de besarme y me miró divertido directamente a los ojos. Si no lo decía pronto caería de nuevo en sus brazos y no podría controlarme más- te querría pedir algo

-Si es que te deje en el suelo lo vas olvidando- yo le pellizqué en el brazo- ¡Auh!-fingió dolor

-No te quejes. Bueno, lo que te quería pedir es que si podríamos ir a casa de los Cullen, me hace mucha ilusión- esperé con los ojos cerrados a que picara en el anzuelo. Una de las cosas que no podía hacer mi vampiro era negarme una petición

-Vale Bella, vamos a nuestra antigua casa- sin dejarme en el suelo salió corriendo por el bosque. Esquivaba los árboles y parecía que volásemos, ni tan siquiera tocábamos el suelo-¡Llegamos!- canturreó. No se como pero me zafé de sus brazos. Salté y corrí al interior de la casa.

Al entrar, me impactó el olor de la casa. Se notaba que no había nadie en la casa desde hace años. Pasé poco a poco por las habitaciones, oliendo su aroma. En cada una de ellas se podía distinguir los últimos pasos que habíamos dado en ellos. La cocina a Esme, el salón a una mezcla de todos, el despacho a Carlisle, la habitación de Alice y Jasper a ellos dos, la de Carlisle y Esme a ellos, la de Rose y Emmett a ellos dos y a…¡condón!, y por último la que había sido de mi hija en la casa, que antes había pertenecido a Edward. Me quedé más tiempo de lo normal en esta habitación

-¡Qué recuerdos!- me sorprendí el no haber notado a Edward entrar en la habitación y abrazarme por detrás.

-Si, aquí viví grandes cosas…

-Cuantas cosas…- me miró directamente- cuando te pedí formalmente que te casaras conmigo, donde nos recostábamos todo los días que venías aquí…

-La primera vez que me inmovilizaste…- se rió ante el recuerdo. Me giré y crucé el pasillo. Era algo raro ver la casa sin amueblar pero bueno…

De repente me vino un a ¿rosas y jazmín con cloro?

-¿Edward, qué es ese olor?

-No lo sé pero proviene del jardín- de inmediato salimos disparados a el jardín. Lo cruzamos y me quedé parada en el césped

-¡Madre mía!- delante de nuestros ojos se encontraba la piscina de los Cullen, con agua y toda iluminada. En la superficie, es decir, encima del agua con cloro estaba todo lleno de rosas y jazmines- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Yo no…- seguía desconcertada. Agudicé mi mirada y me sorprendí al ver en una esquina de la piscina un papel. Lo cogí y leí

Disfrutarlo, os lo merecéis. Además, a lo mejor Bella nos hacéis un sobrinito nuevo

No pongas cara de enfadada que te conozco…

Quien tu ya sabes xxxooo

-¡Edward!- estuvo a mi lado al instante-¿Tú crees…?

-Si, han sido ellos…- no me dejó decirle nada ya que me ocupó los labios con un dulce beso. Bueno, disfrutaríamos del regalo.

Rodeé la cintura de Edward con mi pierna y con las manos fui quitándole la chaqueta. Él se quitó la camisa y me deshizo la coleta. Cuando estuvimos ya desnudos, poco a poco, sin dejar de besarnos, nos adentramos en el agua. Podía notar que para un humano estaría caliente pero no me importaba, yo solo estaba pendiente de Edward, mi amado Edward. Nos besamos por largo tiempo, disfrutando del momento hasta que me apeteció jugar y me escapé de los brazos de mi amado. Sumergí la cabeza en el agua y llegué a parar al otro extremo de la piscina

-Ven Edward, si puedes claro- le sonreí coquetamente y el emitió un gruñido desde su perfecto pecho

-No cantes victoria Bells- se sumergió en el agua y yo le imité. Todo el rato bajo agua le estuve espiando hasta que dejé que me pillara. Subí a la superficie como si necesitara oxígeno y noté como segundos más tarde Edward, tirándome de los pies, me sumergió en el agua. Me rodeó por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente. Hice que diéramos vueltas como en las películas. Debía reconocer que este regalo si que me gustaba

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Quiero deciros que a la historia le faltan unos 6 capítulos así que prepararos :D. En especial, os estoy dejando un mensaje porque, como ya he comentado, estoy trabajando a la par en otras historias y he pensado k voy a subir una historia con el San Valentín de Edward y de Bella. Ya avisaros que estos dos son ya vampiros pero no como en Amanecer, aunque no os voy a explicar más para que lo entendáis mejor cuando la suba. A lo mejor lo haré en algunas horas, que estoy echándole un vistazo. Solo deciros que será una historia de unos diez capítulos, más o menos. Bss y mañana pondré otra actualizacion a esta historia que ya tengo el capítulo escrito. Y que sepáis que vuestros comentarios y ver que hay tanta gente le gusta mi historia me dá muchos ánimos a seguir, aunque desearía que con lo que yo os entretengo =) me pusiérais vuestra opinión<strong>

**Ves esee boton? Ese qe dice 'Review', pues clickea ahi y deja tu comentario :)**

**Un minuto para tí, una sonrisa para mí.**


	18. Chapter 18

Pov. Bella

_Forks, 7 de septiembre de 2011_

Cuando por el horizonte se divisó el amanecer y el sonido de los pájaros se escuchaba, dejé de acariciar el rostro de mi amado. Éste dejó de cantarme mi nana y me miró fijamente. Yo dejé de patalear el agua con mis piernas desnudas para apoyarlas en la pared de la piscina.

-Renesmee- con tan solo esa palabra nos bastaba para regresar al mundo real. El mundo en donde teníamos una hija, mi pequeña Renesmee, la cual no tardaría en despertar.

Le besé una última vez, a lo cual él me correspondió abiertamente. Suspiramos desanimados y salimos del agua. Busqué por el césped mi ropa y encontré nuestras ropas en el mismo lugar donde las habíamos dejado. Nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos y cogidos de la mano corrimos a casa, dejando atrás la hermosa piscina.

-O-

Al llegar a casa, subiendo por la ventana para no despertar a nadie, sonreímos triunfantes al ver que ni mi padre ni madrastra se habían levantado. Tras cambiarnos y ponernos la ropa de dormir, nos acostamos en la cama de la habitación de invitados. Me recosté en el pecho de Edward e hice que me dormía. Sentí como él también se hacía el dormido. Apenas pasados 5 minutos, mi padre se asomo por la puerta de la habitación aún en pijama. Se acercó a mi lado de la cama y me sacudió el hombro

-Hija, despierta- poco a poco abrí los ojos- Son las 7 hija, tienes que levantarte

-Buenos días papá- apoyé mis codos en la colcha de la cama y le medio levante. Me giré a mirar como Edward seguía _dormido_.

-Buenos días Bells. Que bien que ya andas despierta- me senté en la cama y bostecé haciendo que aún andaba con sueño- Oye, ¿a qué hora volvisteis ayer?

-Pues si te digo la verdad, no te obedecimos- le sonreí nerviosa- se nos pasó las horas

-Exactamente, ¿cuántas horas?

-Pues sobre las… 2 más o menos

-¿¡Las 2 de la mañana! ¡Madre mía hija! ¿Qué hicisteis?

-Bueno, fuimos a Port Angeles, cenamos, dimos un paseo, fuimos a ver una película… Lo siento

-De acuerdo- suspiró- pero espero que estéis descansados y que no os durmáis en vuestro último día

-Claro que no papá. Ahora, ¿podrías irte? Es que tengo que despertar a Edward y vestirnos- mi padre miró detenidamente a mi marido. Suspiró nuevamente. Pobre, aún no le agradaba que su hija durmiera con un hombre

-Si, os dejaré…- salió de la habitación y yo de un saltó me levanté de la cama y di la vuelta a la habitación para llegar al oído de mi marido

-Edward…- le susurré. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro- Oh Edward…

-¿Qué hora es mami?

-Primero, creo que no soy tu mami si no tu mujer y segundo, son las 7. Tenemos que levantarnos cariño

-Lo siento mi Bella- me levantó la mandíbula con su dedo índice y me hizo mirarle a los ojos. Nos levantamos y nos vestimos a prisa. Mientras Edward iba a despertar a Renesmee, yo bajé abajo a preparar el desayuno.

Llegué a la cocina y rebusqué entre los armarios. Al final me decidí por unos huevos revueltos, la comida preferida de mi padre.

-Hola mami- mi niña me abrazó y yo me di la vuelta. La elevé y le di un gran beso en la mejilla y otro en la coronilla

-Hola mi bebé, ¿has dormido bien?

-Si mamá, he soñado con mi lobito- ¡el coche!

Miré horrorizada a Edward

-Tranquila Bella, he leído los pensamientos de Jacob y aún no lo ha podido arreglar del todo. Recuerda que necesita dormir

-Vale- en ese momento mi padre vino vestido con su traje de policía y Sue detrás de él aún en bata

-Buenos días- saludaron a la vez y se sentaron en la mesa

-Espero que os guste- en la mesa puse 5 platos. A mi padre se le iluminó la cara

-Gracias Bells

-De nada papá. Espero que os guste- me senté entre mi marido y Sue. Menos mal que gracias a mi don Edward y yo podríamos comer lo que preparé.

Todo el mundo comió con ganas el desayuno y en pocos minutos se había terminado de desayunar

-Muy bueno hija, eres una gran cocinera

-Gracias- me levanté y recogí todos los platos. Los llevé al friegaplatos y empecé a lavarlos. Edward me acompañó y juntos los lavamos. Mi padre se levantó y se marchó al trabajo. Sue se marchó a La Push a mirar como estaban sus hijos. Mi niña creo que había ido al salón a leer un poco

-Bella, deberíamos ir yéndonos- me sugirió Edward tras haber terminado y habernos sentado en el salón un rato

-Tienes razón. Venga hija, deja de leer que nos vamos

-Pero mami, son solo las 9, es muy pronto- miré a Edward y quité mi escudo _¿A qué hora hay que estar ahí?_

-Bueno chicas, creo que Renesmee tiene razón. Más o menos hay que estar hay para la hora de comer así que…

-¡Voy a poder leer!- mi niña saltó feliz y corrió a mi antiguo cuarto

-Como se te parece- dijimos a la vez Edward y yo

Nos pasamos la mañana _mirando_ la televisión aunque en verdad estuvimos mirándonos el uno al otro. No me creía que este hermoso hombre, tan hermoso y perfecto fuera mío. Era algo imposible ya que quien diría que Isabella Swan hubiera llamado la atención de este hombre que parecía un dios griego y que era él más bueno, considerado, inteligente, atento… Recordaba la primera vez que lo besé, la primera vez que lo vi brillar como un diamante, cuando oí como decía triunfante el Si Quiero en nuestra boda, la vez que me dijo que oía a nuestra hija y que él también la quería…

-Mami- oí a mi niña llamarme desde el piso de arriba. Salí disparada a verla y pegué un pequeño grito al ver a mi hija enredada con la bufanda

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues estaba intentando enroscarme la bufanda pero me lié- a mi hija se le escapó una lágrima de sus achocolatados ojos

-Ya te ayudo- me arrodillé a su altura y le coloqué bien la bufanda. Oí las risas de Edward a nuestras espaldas y a la vez mi hija y yo nos volteamos a verle. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, riéndose ante la escena. A la vez le sacamos la lengua y él nos miró sonriendo

-Estas son mis ángeles. Mis dos mujeres

-O-

Llegamos sobre la una al instituto y ya todo el mundo había llegado ya que solo se veían los coches de la gente. Bajé a mi hija del coche y agarrada de la manita fuimos adentro. Disimuladamente entramos en el gimnasio pero por des fortuna la gente oyó abrirse las puertas y ahora todos nos miraban atentamente. Pero nosotros no prestamos atención a los humanos y nos sentamos por el final

-_Ex alumnos del instituto de Forks, presten atención. Queríamos agradecerles el haber estado aquí estos tres días. Por eso, como es tradicional en toda institución americana, primero vamos a entregar los premios y luego haremos la comida de despedida. _

El ambiente estalló en alegría. La entrega de premios era una de las cosas más esperadas de toda reunión de aniversario

En ese momento el sub director Smith entró en la sala y cogió el micrófono.

-Atención. ¡Cállense todos!- se notaba aún el mal carácter de este hombre. Todo el mundo de inmediato hizo mutis- Eso me gusta más. Bueno, terminemos con esto. El primer premio es al que más se ha marchado y es para…- abrió uno de los muchos sobres que llevaba y anunció- Edward e Isabella Cullen- mucha gente suspiró desanimada. Edward cogiendo mi mano con una suya y llevando en su otro brazo a mi hija nos subió al escenario- Tome señor Cullen- Edward tan solo cogió el premio y sonrió. Regresamos a nuestros asientos esperando no ganar ningún premio más

Así se pasó el rato. Hubo premios al no me puedo creer que sigan juntos, al más oloroso, al más descuidado higiénicamente, al triunfador en la vida, al más rompecorazones, al no ha cambiado nada físicamente…

-El premio al más musculoso es para…-abrió el sobre y en el rostro se le pasó la sorpresa- ¿Emmett Cullen?- todo el mundo tomó aire. ¿Emmett? ¿Era posible? De repente se escuchó la canción de Hannah Montana, la de Supergirl y por la puerta principal entró Emmett todo arreglado, con traje de etiqueta, peinado. Se nos acercó y subió al escenario

-Gracias señor, ¡es un honor!. No saben lo que me cuesta mantener estos músculos, si les confieso ya casi no tomo esteroides- hubo alguna que otra risa- bueno profesor, gracias eh- le palmeó bastante fuerte la espalda, haciendo que el señor Smith tosiera. Emmett bajó risueño y se sentó a nuestro lado. Edward y yo le mirábamos perplejos- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-Gra…gracias señor Cullen por su…interesante entrada. Bueno, el siguiente premio es a la más obsesionada con un hobby- miró el sobre y se le cruzo una mirada enfadada- ¿Esto acaso es una broma?- como nadie decía nada prosiguió- De acuerdo, este premio es para Alice Cullen- no pude reprimir echar una risa. Ya las cosas me iban encajando.

De repente mi hermana entró por la puerta andando como si fuera una pasarela. Se subió al escenario y le quitó el micrófono

-Bueno, yo no diría que sea una obsesión. ¡Si, voy a comprar casi cada dos días o menos pero es una necesidad! ¿Es qué no es necesario cambiarle el armario a mi familia para que no vallan siempre iguales?- todo el mundo la miraba con los ojos como platos excepto nosotros 4, ya que nos estábamos partiendo de la risa

-Es suficiente señorita Cullen…

-Señora Hale perdone

-Como quiera, _señora Hale_- Alice le miró sorprendida y ofendida y se bajó del escenario

-Hola Bella, que guapa pero, ¡como se nota que no te visto yo, no estas a la moda hermanita!


	19. Chapter 19

Pov. Bella

_Forks, 7 de septiembre de 2011_

-¡Madre mía Alice, eres tú!- me tiré a los brazos de Alice, abrazándola como no hacía desde años

-¿Para mi no hay abrazo? Jo, ya veo quien es tu favorita- Emmett se cruzó de brazos y puso morros. Tan crio como siempre

-Hermano, ¡es que si te abrazo me aplastas!

-Ya pero…- parecía un niño de 5 años. Alice retrocedió unos pasos y me evaluó con la vista

-Interesante…-se puso en pose pensativa- estas bien excepto por la ropa claro- emití un suspiro- pero falla algo

-¿Qué es ahora Alice? ¿No llevo suficiente purpurina?

-No, eso no es. La verdad…¡Parece que no has envejecido! ¡Estas igual que los 18 años!

-A que es raro Alice, tan raro que no haya cambiado siendo un vampiro. Me pregunto que me pasara-todos se rieron.

-Si si, lo que tu digas. Pero oye, no me habías dicho que estabas embarazada. ¡Eso no se me hace!- dijo triste Alice. Yo solo miré a Edward, él cual meneaba la cabeza. De repente se puso rígido y a los segundos volteó la vista hacia el bosque

-¿Qué pa…?- me vino un aroma a vampiro, pero me era familiar

A los segundos vi que saliendo del bosque, delante de nosotros, aparecían Jasper y Rosalie

-Bella, ¿cómo has hecho para acabar embarazada?-preguntó risueña Rosalie

-¡TÍA ROSY!-mi hija corrió a abrazar a su tía, que era como su segunda madre

-Hola mi nena- Rose la cogió en brazos y la dio vueltas en el aire

-¡Bájala Rosalie que mareas a mi hija!- le dijo Edward

-Tú siempre tan protector y aburrido. ¡Deja que se divierta hombre!- Emmett palmeó la espalda de mi marido del mismo modo que había hecho con el señor Smith pero sin el mismo resultado. Mi Edward seguía intacto

-Si si, bueno. ¡Vallamos a dentro! ¡Emmett, podrás demostrar tu fantástica voz!- a Emmett se le iluminó el rostro. Cogió a Rose a rastras y la llevó al gimnasio. Todos los seguimos divertidos, temiendo por los pobres humanos

-O-

-Hemos decidido que en vez de la cena que habíamos planeado haremos un karaoke- mucha gente gritó emocionada. Me giré a mi esposo y él solo pudo mirarme sonriente para alentarme- ¡Así que coger una pareja o ir en solitario y preparar esas cuerdas vocales!- el director fingió emoción. Seguro que tampoco le agradaría escuchar desafinar a recientes adultos

Poco a poco todo el mundo fue dividiéndose, generalmente para elegir que cantarían. Yo por mi parte retrocedí cuidadosamente para no llamar la atención y sin que nadie se _diera cuenta_ salí disparada del gimnasio y me adentré en el bosque. El maravilloso bosque que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y rodeado de las voces de los búhos. Me senté en el suelo y puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas. No debieron de pasar ni 2 minutos cuando noté que alguien me rodeaba con sus cariñosos y fuertes brazos. Levanté el rostro avergonzada y lo miré con disculpa en los ojos

-Lo…lo siento- se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó los hombros para tranquilizarme

-No pasa nada cariño, sé cuanto pánico tienes a cantar

-Ya pero…

-Pero nada amor- me miró directamente a los ojos- no te tienes que disculpar por nada. A mi no me importa lo más mínimo. Al contrario, me parece que es algo más de lo que te puedo consolar. Así, entre mis brazos y decirte que nunca te dejaré y que siempre estaré a tu lado

-Te amo- me limpié las lágrimas que nunca me volverían a caer y lo abracé cariñosamente

-Como yo a ti- me acarició el rostro y yo cerré los ojos- Ahora tenemos que volver- abrí los ojos de golpe y me volvió el pánica- Tranquila Bella, no te haré cantar para nada. Me gustaría oír tu adorable voz cantar una hermosa canción pero si no quieres no importa, no te obligaré a nada

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro mi Bella, haría cualquier cosa por ti

-Gracias- le di un leve beso y grácilmente nos levantamos. Regresamos al gimnasio y entramos en él. Al entrar sonreí. Toda mi familia estaba allí, sonriéndome animados y con apoyo en la mirada. Rose se me acercó y me sonrió.

-Tranquila Bella, comprendo que tengas miedo a algo. Yo tengo miedo escénico- la miré incrédula- si, exacto, miedo escénico

-Quien lo diría

-A que sí. Con eso quería decirte que no te avergüences- Alice vino corriendo y me abrazó

-No temas Bella, que Eddy te cantará algo para que te animes

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó nervioso mi marido. Yo le sonreí suplicante- ¡Oh no Bella, eso no!

-Porfa Eddy, hazlo por mi…- me miró durante unos 20 segundos y luego miró uno a uno de sus familiares, terminando por Alice

-Me las pagaras enana

-Si, luego me lo agradecerás

-Lo dudo- en ese momento una pareja de niñas pequeñas subió al escenario para cantar. De fondo se escuchó la canción de Supergirl de Hannah Montana

-Valla osito, te han robado la canción- le dijo graciosa Alice

-Si…¡pediré una reclamación!- al cabo de unos minutos las niñas terminaron y fueron cantando más y más personas.

Al cabo de una insoportable hora de desafinaciones, me harté de oír cosas tan malas. Por eso miré a Eddy, suplicándole con la mirada que arreglara las cosas

-¿Ahora?- asentí con la cabeza. Edward suspiró, dio un beso en la coronilla a nuestra hija y la dejó en las piernas de Rosalie. Miró a la familia avergonzado ante lo que iba a hacer y todos excepto mi hija y yo se reían por lo bajo. Cuando iba a empezar a andar le detuvo algo que nunca pensé que sucedería

-Mami, por favor, canta tú como me lo haces a mí- la miré perpleja. Yo le daría todo lo que mi hija me pidiera pero esto me superaba

-Pero hija…

-¡Por fis mami!- miré a mi hija, la cual le caía alguna que otra lágrima. Suspiré y me volteé hacía su padre

-Ya voy yo- le dije. Él abrió como no hacía hace mucho los ojos

-¿Estas segura? Te da pánico cantar delante de tantas personas

-Por mi hija cualquier cosa- me levanté y le di un beso en la mejilla a Edward. A paso rápido y decidido fui al lugar en donde se pedían las canciones-Ponga esta- le indiqué al profesor que vigilaba la mesa. Éste me miró más de lo que me hubiera gustado y asintió al rato

-Claro- esperé unas 3 asquerosas canciones más para que comenzara mi purgatorio.

Cuando me tocó, subí al escenario con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos lo primero que vi fue a una familia dándome ánimo, a un esposo maravillado por lo que haría y a una hija feliz

-Esta canción la canto a petición de mi hija pero va dedicada a Edward, mi marido- empezó a sonar la música y yo tomé aire. _Tranquilízate Bella, recuerda lo haces por tu hija y seguro que a Edward lo emociones. ¡Se valiente!_ Me armé de valor y no se de donde saqué las fuerzas pero pude notar como la canción salía de mi boca

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know…

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"

And I was cryin' on the staircase

Beggin' you please don't go

And I said…

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Let's leave this town for a little while,

Oh, oh

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"

[Más Letras en /mv8H]

But you were everything to me

I was beggin' you, please don't go…

And I said

"Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you in the outskirts of town

And I said

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

and said

"Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone

I love you, and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'"

Oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Al finalizar la canción tomé aire y sonreí a mi familia. Estos estaban de pie aplaudiéndome sonoramente. La gente me miraba con la boca abierta y poco a poco, saliendo de sus trances, fueron aplaudiéndome. Sonreí nuevamente y me bajé del escenario. Al llegar a donde mi familia Edward me dio un fuerte abrazo y me besó la mejilla

-Lo has hecho genial cariño

-Gracias

-¡Mami, eres genial! ¡Cantas como un ángel!

-Bella, eres una gran cantante. No entiendo como podías tenerle miedo a cantar- dijo Jasper

-Bueno, es una larga historia que preferiría no recordar

-En un concurso, cuando eras pequeña, cantaste y algo salió mal. ¿A qué si?- dijo risueño el niño pequeño

-No…-mentí

-Déjenla, suficiente a pasado- siempre tan protector mi dios griego

-Vale, pero te lo sacaré, ya veras…- dijo malicioso Emm

Así pasaron más canciones, cada canción más aburrida que la anterior. Cuando pasaron unas cuantas. Eran tan malos cantantes como Alice no una duendecilla, es decir, muchísimo. Cerré los ojos algo molesta. Por una vez desearía no ser vampiro para poder taparme los oídos y no oír NADA

-Esto es un suplicio, no lo aguanto más- dijo molesta Alice. Se levantó y corrió a los baños a refugiarse.

-Alice tiene razón, esas voces no tienen no son nada comparado con tu hermosa voz. Era tan angelical

-Ay cariño, para que hay niños delante jeje- me reí en su pecho. De repente la voz de Mike Newton me despistó

-_Hola a todos. Esta canción es algo para una persona muy especial_- me pareció que me miraba a ¿mi?

Y al encrisparse la piel como cuando el frio

ataca sin avisar

asi rechazaba el oido lo que acababa de escuchar

como la sangre cuaja lenta

asi mi mente tardo en aceptar

la noticia que entume y engaña

a mi corazon.

Como el sentimiento cuando estas dormido

y sientes que vas a caer

asi sentia tus palabras

que se clavaban en mi ser.

Me dio verguenza aceptar que sabia

que no aceptabas esta union

pero mi alma es tan terca y se engaña

con mi corazon.

Hacerse a la idea de que tu eras mia

es como de ir de bajada en una gran subida

pero tu vida es tan corta al igual que la mia

y yo llevo en el pecho una onda herida

ay! herida vida mia,

ay! querida vida mia

y es como ir de bajada en una gran subida.

Y al encrisparse la piel como cuando el frio

ataca sin avisar

asi rechazaba el oido lo que acababa de escuchar

Me dio verguenza aceptar que sabia

que no aceptabas esta union

pero mi alma es tan terca y se engaña

con mi corazon

Hacerse a la idea de que tu eras mia

es como de ir de bajada en una gran subida

pero tu vida es tan corta al igual que la mia

y yo llevo en el pecho una onda herida

ay! herida vida mia,

ay! querida vida mia

y es como ir de bajada en una gran subida.

Durante toda la canción puse cara de espanto y asco. Era una canción TÁN PIJA. Me giré hacía Edward cuando este emitió un fiero pero bajo gruñido. Cuando Mike terminó, sonrió triunfante, como si esperara que me lanzara a sus brazos. ¡Que idiota! Volteé a ver la cara que tendría Jessica y al hacerlo preferí no hacerlo. Me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, llena de furia y luego miró a su marido. Se acercó a él y cogido del cuello de la camisa se lo llevó afuera

-Newton está metido en una buena- me susurró Edward. Yo intenté reírme pero no sabía porque pero me daba pena Mike en cierto modo

Pov. Mike

Al terminar de cantar miré sonriente a Bella pero ésta no me miraba. Seguí a lo que verían sus hermosos ojos y al ver como Jessica la miraba fijamente, con el odio en la mirada me asusté. ¡Claro, se me había Jessica! Luego se giró para verme a mi y si las miradas matasen… A paso lento y con pavor en mi sangre me acerqué a ella

-Hola cariño, ¿te ha gustado la canción?

-¿¡Qué si me ha gustado! ¿¡QUÉ SI ME HA GUSTADO! VAS A VER TÚ LO QUE ME HA GUSTADO- sin poder apartarme Jess me cogió del cuello de la camisa y me arrastró al patio del instituto

-Mira Jess yo…

-¡CALLA! PRIMERO, NO SE QUE SE TE PASA POR ESA CABEZA QUE TIENES. RECUERDA QUE TIENES DOS HIJOS Y ESPOSA COMO PARA DEDICARLE CANCIONES DE AMOR A ISABELLA CULLEN- remarcó sonoramente el Cullen- ASÍ QUE AHORA YO ME MARCHO CON LOS NIÑOS Y TE DEJO AQUÍ SOLO. A VER COMO TE ÑAS ARREGLAS PARA REGRESAR A CASA PORQUE DUDA QUE ESA ZORRA TE LLEVE. Y POR CIERTO MIKE, DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO CON ELLA, QUE NUNCA TE HARÁ CASO. ¡QUIEN SE FIJARÍA EN TI TENIENDO A ESE PEDAZO DE HOMBRE A SU LADO!- dicho esto me pegó una bofetada y se fue. A los minutos la vi salir por la misma puerta con los niños. Se subieron al coche y me dejaron solo.

Pov. Bella

Tras salir corriendo tras la búsqueda de Alice, la cual estaba arrodillada en el baño tapándose los oídos todo lo que podía regresé de nuevo a donde se encontraba mi marido. Lo busqué por todas partes y al verlo junto a mi hija en donde las bebidas sonreí. Era tan bonito a la vista ver un padre y una hija tan perfectos y que fueran tuyos. De repente sentí un suspiro y al ver a Mike Newton sentado solo, con la cabeza entre las manos, seguramente sintiendo lástima por él mismo. No lo resistí ya que no me gustaba ver sufrir a la gente aunque se lo merecieran y fui a consolarlo

-Hola Mike- lentamente dejó caer las manos y clavó su mirada en mi

-Hola Bella, ¿te ha gustado la canción?

-No deberías haberlo hecho. Estas casado y con dos hijos

-Ya me lo han dicho

-Y yo estoy casada y con una hija. No ha estado bien

-Ya pero es que Bella- me cogió una mano- yo desde siempre he sentido algo muy fuerte por ti- le miré horrorizada

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Lo digo porque es lo que siento y puedo hacer que tú veas la realidad

-¿No te atreverás a…?- no me dio tiempo a terminar ya que bruscamente me beso. Yo de inmediato lo aparté de un empujón- ¡MIKE, ERES IDIOTA O QUE!

-Tus labios saben a fresas

Pov. Edward

Al ver como ese hombre muerto besaba a mi Bella, mi ángel y mi amor, me enfurecí hasta lo inevitable. Dejé la mesa de bebidas bruscamente y hecho una furia me acerqué a donde estaba mi señora y el idiota humano. Bella me vio venir ya que se levantó bruscamente y corriendo fue a mi encuentro

-Edward tranquilízate, no lo mates. No se merece morir de una manera tan fácil. Recupera la cordura por favor- me miró a los ojos pero yo seguía analizando la mejor forma de matar a Newton, él cuan me miraba con desdén- Sh… tranquilo, estoy aquí- me acariciaba el rostro- no hagas nada. Estoy aquí, sh…- poco a poco fui tranquilizándome aunque aun deseaba ver muerto al humano. Miré fijamente a Bella y le sonreí. La di primero un beso en los labios y luego otro en la coronilla. La esquivé y fui hacia Mike

-¡Cullen yo…!- Mike ahora ya no tenía esa cara de chulo. ¡Era una de las primeras caras que no volvería a poner cuando hubiese acabado con él!

-Cullen nada- empecé con un tono moderado. No quería que nos oyera toda la sala- Primero baja la voz gusano. Segundo si no recuerdo mal ya te advertí que no te gustaría verme enfadado si volvías a hacer algo o pensar en Bella. Pero veo que no me has hecho caso. No te voy a matar ni descuartizar porque a Bella no le gustaría pero lo que si voy a hacer es que lo pases muy mal, te lo aseguro

-¿No hablaras en serio? ¡Llamaré a la policía!

-¿Y crees que se creerán lo que les digas tú? ¿Tú crees que se creerán que yo, el yerno del jefe de policía te quiero matar? Son más inteligentes que eso

-Pero…

-Nada, no puedes hacer nada. Da gracias a que mañana a primera hora nos marchemos de aquí porque si no…- me reí ante la cara de espanto que tenía. Inmediatamente salió corriendo por la puerta y se volvió a adentrar en el bosque como el otro día- Jasper, Emmett venir- llamé a mis hermanos. Éstos me sonrieron y pensaron _por fin algo de diversión_

Juntos atravesamos el bosque y a unos pocos metros encontramos a Mike arrodillado llorando. Emmett sonrió y se adelantó a nosotros

-Hola gusano- le saludó. Mike pegó un gritó de niña haciendo que nos riéramos más- ya veo que no has seguido la advertencia de mi hermano. ¿A quien se le ocurre? ¿Besar a mi hermanita Bella? Chi chi chi, mala idea- en ese momento entro en el juego Jasper enviando ondas de temor a Mike aunque no hicieran mucha falta

-¿Qué…qué…queréis?- preguntó entre sollozos

-Que dejes en paz a mi mujer- salí de la penumbre

-¡Nunca!

-Yo creo que si porque si no te tendremos que dar tu lección

-¿Qué clase de lección?- preguntó a punto de desmayarse Mike

-Pues bueno…- no hicieron falta palabras. A la vez los tres le enseñamos nuestros colmillos

-¡AHHHHH!- salió corriendo como alma en pena que lleva el diablo.

-Me hubiera gustado torturarlo un poco más- se quejó Emmett. Pateó una piedra y de lo fuerte que lo hizo partió un árbol

-Ya bueno, volvamos que las chicas nos andarán buscando- nos recordó Jasper.

-O-

Nada más llegar Bella me abrazó y no me dejó ir

-Gracias- me susurró

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro, Alice lo ha visto- me guiñó un ojo. Yo solo como muestra de mi amor la besé hasta que oí esa voz

-¡Aquí el hombre más fuerte del insti! ¡Os voy a cantar y bailar una canción que me encanta, ¡Baila El Chiki Chiki! (N/A: Si quieren reírse y ver la canción completa vallan a esta página y que conste que me siento MUY AVERGONZADA DE QUE CONCURSÁSEMOS CON ESA CANCIÓN: .com/watch?v=uRQhZtbm97I )

Perrea, perrea!

El chiqui-chiqui mola mogollón,

lo bailan en la China y también en Alcorcón.

Dale chiqui-chiqui a esa morenita,

que el chiqui-chiqui la pone muy tontita!

Lo baila Rajoy,

lo baila Hugo Chávez,

lo baila Zapatero,

mi amol, ya tu sabeh!

Lo bailan los brothers,

lo baila mi hermano,

lo baila mi mulata con las bragas en la mano!

Y el chiqui-chiqui se baila así:

1! EL BREIKINDANCE!

2! EL CRUSAÍTO

3! EL MAIQUEL YASON

4! EL ROBOCOP!

Baila chiqui-chiqui,

baila chiqui-chiqui,

lo bailan los heavys y también los frikis!

Lo bailan en la cárcel, lo bailan en la escuela,

lo baila mi madre y también mi abuela!

Lo canta el tigre puma con su traje a rayas

y Juan Carlos le dice: ¿Porqué no te callas?

En el velatorio del Padre Damián,

pusieron el chiqui-chiqui y el muerto a bailar!

Y el chiqui-chiqui se baila así:

1! EL BREIKINDANCE!

2! EL CRUSAÍTO

3! EL MAIQUEL YASON

4! EL ROBOCOP!

Todo el mundo estalló en risas, esto era demasiado…


	20. Chapter 20

Pov. Mike

_Forks, 7 de septiembre de 2011_

-¡AHHHHH!-el pánico se apoderó de mi haciendo que saliera corriendo para salvar mi vida. Atravesé lo más rápido que pude el bosque aunque no era mucho a causa de esta tripa que tengo. Pero este era un pensamiento secundario, ahora lo que más me preocupaba era lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía ser que…que…¡los Cullen fueran vampiros! NO NO NO NO, era imposible. ¡Pero es que me habían enseñado sus colmillos! Deja de decir estupideces Mike, ¡no existen los vampiros! ¿O si? Pero si fuera así se explicarían muchas cosas. El porque eran tan diferentes, porque siempre andaban juntos, porque eran tan guapos y pálidos…¡UN MOMENTO! Pálido, hermoso, sexy…¡son las nuevas facetas que tiene Bella! ¿Bella es vampiro? QUE ASCO. Todo esto no podía estar pasando, era algo imposible. ¡Me atraía un vampiro! ¡ME PODRÍA CHUPAR LA SANGRE!... Hablando de eso. Si son vampiros, ¿por qué nunca ha nadie le han chupado la sangre? ¿¡Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno!

Sin darme cuenta llegué a la carretera. _A ver Mike, lo mejor será que llegues a casa y te tranquilices. Luego ya podrás denunciarlos a la policía_. Hice auto-stop por lo menos media hora hasta que se paró un auto

-¿A dónde le llevo?

-A la calle Cretin nº 1001

-De acuerdo- condujo por unos diez minutos hasta que me dejó- Por el paseíto son 100 dólares

-¿¡100!

-¿Qué se cree? No soy un taxista

-Uff- salí del coche y me puse en la ventanilla del conductor. Abrí mi cartera- Solo me queda uno de 200

-¡No hay problema!- sin que me diera cuenta me quitó el billete y se marchó a toda leche

-¡Cabrón!- le grité. No había nada que hacer. Con mi llave entré en casa y sonreí al ver a Jess sentada en el sofá- Hola Jess

-Sientate

-Vale- me senté junto a ella y pude ver lo enfadada que estaba

-Mira Mike. No tengo palabras para lo que has hecho esta tarde. Tengo pensador perdonarte pero…

-¡Gracias nena!- me abalancé hacia ella pero cuando iba a besarla ella se apartó bruscamente

-¡No me beses!

-¿Por qué? ¿No me habías perdonado?

-Exacto. ¡HABÍA! ¿Pero adivina qué? ¡Te he descubierto!

-¿De que me hablas?

-¡PUES QUE MIKE, LO SÉ SABES! ¡SÉ QUE ME ENGAÑAS CON UNA ZORRA PROSTITUTA DE SEATTLE! ¿O PIENSAS QUE NO ME DARÍA CUENTA?

-¿DE QUÉ ME HABLAS?- ¿yo engañándola? ¡pero si nunca he visto a una prostituta! La verdad hace es que desde que Jess dio a luz a Robert no lo hemos vuelto a hacer…

-¡DE QUE TENGO PRUEBAS MIRA!- delante mío me tiró unas fotografías. Las cogí cuidadosamente pero nerviosa. ¡Era imposible! ¡¿cómo demonios habían hacer un tan buen fotoshop? Parecía como si fuera yo de verdad pero de donde las había sacado

-¿CÓMO LAS HAS CONSEGUIDO?

-ASI QUE LO ADMITES. PUES MIRA, AL LLEGAR A CASA HE ENCONTRADO LAS FOTOS EN UN SOBRE CON UNA NOTA QUE DECÍA QUE TÚ MIKE, MI ESPOSO ME ENGAÑA CON UNA PELANDRUSCA

-Pero yo…

-NO DIGAS NADA, ¿ME ENTIENDES? ¡QUI…QUI…QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!

-¿QUÉ?

-YA ME HAS OIDO. ¡NO QUIERO NADA MÁS CONTIGO MIKE, NO SE QUE VI EN TI!- se giró y hasta que no me tiró la maleta en las narices no me di cuenta que había una-¡LARGO, VETE DE MI CASA!

-O-

-Hijo, ¿es verdad? ¡Dime que es una broma!- me suplicaba mi madre. Yo solo pude mirarla a ella ya que estaba seguro que si miraba a mi padre vería en su mirada el des honor que sentía hacia mi

-No mamá. Jessica me ha dejado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?- miré a mi padre. Era la primera vez que hablaba- ¡Primero, cuando Isabella Swan aparece en el pueblo solo hablas de ella pero cuando se casa con el hijo menor de los Cullen caes en depresión y de repente te casas con Jessica! ¡Y tienes 2 hijos con ella!

-Ya papá…- me levanté- me iré a mi cuarto

-Será lo mejor…- subí en mi habitación y me dormí oyendo la decepción y vergüenza que sentían mis padres y la auto compasión que sentía por mi

-O-

Pov. Bella

_Forks, 7 de septiembre de 2011_

La actuación de Emmett había hecho que toda la familia sollozásemos de la risa. Yo tuve que apoyarme en Edward para no caerme y él tuvo que hacer lo mismo pero no aguantamos mucho ya que terminamos en el suelo revolcándonos de la risa. Al terminar Emm de cantar, bajó dando saltos todo sonriente. Se acercó a donde estábamos todos y dijo

-¿Me parezo a Rodolfo Chikilicuatre o no?

-¡Si, con su guitarra de juguete y todo!- dijo en risas Jasper. Yo no lo aguantaba más y me giré para ver a mi niña que se había quedado dormida antes de oír la actuación de su tio

-Chicos, yo me marcho que hay que llevar a casa a Renesmee

-Nos marchamos- me sonrió Edward. Me cogió la mano y cogió a caballito a nuestra hija.

-Vale chicos, nos pasamos por tu casa Bella para cuando tu padre y tu madrastra se duerman- dijo Alice

-Gracias- abracé a todos y nos despedimos. Cuando íbamos a salir por la puerta

-¡Bella!-gritó una voz conocida. Giré a ver quien era y me medio alegré

-Hola Angela

-Lo siento tanto Bella, no quería ser tan brusca el primer día pero es que estas tan diferente a como eras que…- la verdad parecía tan arrepentida y preocupada que cualquier rencor que la tuviera se disipó. La abracé suavemente para no hacerla daño

-Tranquila Ang, lo comprendo. Yo tampoco se como he cambiado tanto. Creo que el haberme mudado a la gran ciudad, haberme casado con Edward, el haber tenido una hija me ha cambiado algo.

-Si, estas muy cambiada pero veo que tienes una buena vida. Estas muy bella, tienes un marido que es maravilloso y atento y una hija que es un amor. Parece una niña caída del cielo

- En cierto modo es un regalo del Señor. Es mi pequeña ángel- le confesé aunque ella no viera en verdad lo que le decía

-Si, ¡se os parece tanto!- dijo entusiasmada Angela

-Bueno, yo creo que se parece más a su padre. Toda la familia dice que tiene sus facciones pero su color de ojos es el mío y sus ricitos son los de Charlie

-Si aunque…¡estás muy pálida!¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si tranquila.

-A de acuerdo. Por cierto, es una curiosidad pero es que se rumorea

-Di, espero que no sea nada malo

-Ya bueno…- la miré preocupada

-Es que bueno. Todo el mundo decía en el instituto que era imposible que tu familia fuera tan perfecta y por eso que se habrían hecho una operación estética y- no pude aguantarme de la risa. Era tan cómica la mentalidad humana

-¡Hay Ang, qué graciosa!- miré a mi marido y se reía por lo bajo

-¿No es verdad?

-Claro que no. Eso no es verdad

-¿Entonces cómo?

-Pues no sé. Son así y si te preguntas que como es posible que haya cambiado tanto pues ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé. Al madurar he mejorado y ya- ahora estaba un poco molesta-Hasta pronto- me despedí y subí al coche. Le cogí la mano a Edward y suspiré. Llegamos a casa y rápidamente, agradeciendo que papá y Sue estuvieran en La Push, dejamos acostada a nuestra hija en su cama y Edward sin dejarme resistirme me llevó a nuestra habitación. Me hizo sentarme en la cama y mirarle

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- me miró con preocupación en el rostro. Su reacción me hizo sonreír y para demostrarle que no era nada le besé dulcemente. Él me rodeó el rostro con las manos y me acarició las mejillas. Nuestros besos fueron haciéndose cada vez más frenéticos hasta el punto de convertirse en algo salvaje. Edward me recostó en la cama y el se puso a besarme encima mío aunque sin juntar nuestros cuerpos, es decir, estaba a cuatro patas encima de mi. Me reí ante la escena y seguimos besándonos.

Pasamos toda la noche haciéndonos arrumacos, diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos y besándonos. Era muy extraño que los Cullen no aparecieran como había visto Alice pero seguramente ella lo había visto y habían _preferido dejarnos intimidad.__ Aunque por lo que se reía sin razón sus hermanos habían de estar haciendo algo preocupante_


	21. Chapter 21

Pov. Bella

_Forks, 8 de septiembre de 2011_

Al levantarme de la habitación y marcharme dejando a Edward mirándome suplicante para que volviera con él, fui a despertar a mi niña. Al llegar y ver su mantita tirada en el suelo me recordó a cuando yo era pequeña. Me acerqué a ella y cuidadosamente para no despertarla le acaricié el rostro

-Renesmee, despierta- mi niña seguía durmiendo. Pobre, debía de haber tenido una noche malísima para ahora andar tan cansada- Hija levántate- de repente sentí 4 pisotones fuertes en el piso. Me giré y vi a Jasper y a Emmett sonrientes, con un equipo de música y mirando directamente risueños a su próxima victima- ¡Oh no! ¡No lo haréis!- les amenacé

-Es hora de despertar a la dormilona- sin que pudiera evitarlo encendieron el equipo a todo volumen escuchándose la canción de La Macarena (pongan este link: .com/watch?v=nd5hXdSEnWA&feature=related) Empezaron a bailarla a grandes pisotones en el suelo a la vez que la cantaban:

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena

Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena

¡He Macarena!

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

¡He Macarena!

Macarena tiene un novio que se llama

Que se llama de apellido Vitorino

Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho

Se dio con dos amigos

Macarena tiene un novio que se llama

Que se llama de apellido Vitorino

Y en la jura de bandera el muchacho

Se metio con dos amigos

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

¡He Macarena¡

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

¡He Macarena!

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó horrorizada y en el llanto mi hija. Corrí a abrazarla y miré asesinamente a Emmett y Jasper los cuales se reían como dos idiotas

-¡SOiS UNOS IDIOTAS!- les grité y ellos solo se rieron aún más

-¡QUÉ CARA QUE TENÉIS! ME MUERO DE LA RISA- gritó Emmett. Se dieron cuenta de que me estaba enfureciendo ya que saltaron por la ventana de inmediato. Me senté en la cama junto a mi hija y la abracé. La cabeza de Emmett volvió a asomarse por la ventana risueño- Ah, y Bella, ya sé porqué le gustaba a Edward subir tanto esta escalera, es tan cómoda y hay tan buena vista…- acto reflejo le tiré el despertador a la cabeza y le di de lleno- Buena puntería pero no acertaste en la fuerza aunque con Eddy no tienes problemas

-¡LARGO!

-Ya voy tigre- cuando el estúpido, que luego me cargaría, desapareció mi niña ya no lloraba. Solo sonreía contenta y entretenida.

-Quiero desayunar, huelo a tostadas con miel- mi niña me cogió la mano y me bajó abajo. Al llegar me sorprendió ver a mi padre y Sue desayunando mientras mi marido con delantal y todo cocinaba unas crepes. Al sentir mi presencia se giró para verme y me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida.

-Buenos días papá. Sue- les saludé calurosamente. Ellos me respondieron con la mirada. Dejé a mi niña en la silla, la cual ya saboreaba su tostada con miel relamiéndose los labios. Me acerqué a mi marido y en un susurró que solo pudiera oír él. Lo dije con voz sensual, y alegre- Que guapo te ves con ese delantal. Te ves tan masculino cariño…- el me miró sonriente y me dio un pequeño beso. Suspiré disgustada, me esperaba algo más pero claro, estaba mi hija y padres

-No te desanimes, lo reservo para la noche de tu cumpleaños

-De acuerdo- roté los ojos. Me senté en la mesa junto a los demás y esperé a que mi cocinero personal me sirviera el desayuno.

-Toma Bella- delante de mi me puso las crepes que estaba antes cocinando. Él también se puso lo mismo y cuando iba a empezar a comer oí como mi hija refunfuñaba

-¿Ocurre algo hija?- pregunté

-Es que…- bajó la mirada avergonzada

-Bella, creo que nuestra hija quiere tus crepes- miré a mi niña, luego a Edward y luego a mis padres. Estos se reían por lo bajo.

-¿Es verdad cariño?- mi niña solo sonrió por lo bajo. Me reí entre dientes y le intercambié el plato, aunque la verdad el suyo ya estaba vacio

-Te prepararé o…-no dejé terminar a Edward

-No hace falta Edward, no tengo mucha hambre

-Buenos chicos, yo ya me marcho- se me acercó y me rodeo con sus brazos-Adiós hija y que tengáis un buen viaje. Es muy largo, prometerme que haréis paradas

-Claro papá, ¿qué te piensas? ¿Qué, vamos a estar sin dormir 2 días?

-En que estaría pensando- se golpeó la frente. Yo le miré divertida. Si él supiera…

-Te quiero papá

-Y yo igual- me volvió a dar otro abrazo. Se acercó a mi nieta y la estrechó entre sus brazos

-Adiós Nessie- le medio gruñí. No me agradaba que la llamaran así- lo siento Bella- se acercó a su yerno y le dio la mano- cuídalas Edward y no corras como yo me sé.

-Claro Charlie, no te preocupes

-Ya lo sé, solo que no me controlo- salió por la puerta y Sue tan bien lo siguió

Momentos después de que oyeras como el motor se alejaba se escuchó que bastante gente entraba por la puerta

-Venga familia feliz. Haced las maletas y nos marchamos- dos nuevos olores…

-¿Qué no nos esperáis?- ¡Esme!

-¡ESME!- salté de la silla y la abracé- ¡OS HE HECHADO TANTO DE MENOS! ¿Pero no estabais en Australia?

-Si, así era pero alguien- miro a Alice- que no diré el nombre, nos obligo si o si a venir. No pudimos negarnos

-De acuerdo. ¡QUE ALEGRÍA, TODA LA FAMILIA JUNTA!-no cabía de regocijo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff... creo que voy a llorar. Llegando a los 102 comentarios, que no me creo la gran suma, esta historia llegó a su fin. No se si les gustaría un epílogo, pero tan solo quiero decirlos que ha sido hermoso que gustara esta historia y que ahora me centraré en las dos que tengo, y en unas cuantas que tengo en mente. Solo una pregunta: ¿Les gustaría un fic en donde hago una peculiar semejanza con una historia llamada Halo? Es que ayer mismo me lo terminé de leer y bueno, no me resistí a pensar en coger ideas del libro. Si alguna ya se lo ha leído, y si no da igual, porque os explicaré un poco de que irá: Ángeles enviados a la tierra para una importante misión; ser los ángeles guardianes de una pequeña familia en Forks. Nuestra protagonista deberá velar por su protegido desde cerca, viéndose obligada a ir al instituto; nuestro segundo ángel, a las que muchas amamos, se verá obligado a impartir clases en el mismo instituto porque su protegida es una alumna más; y por último, pero no menos importante, nuestra ángel que a más de uno le deja con la baba congaldo, tendrá que curar a los humanos porque su protegido es maestro en el instituto. ¿Qué le podría ocurrir, cuando tan solo deben velar que vallan por el buen camino? ¿Rechazo?, ¿Esfuerzo?,... ¿Amor?. No, no lo creo XD<strong>

**P.D: Tengo una amiga que, sin ninguna razón y me da mucha tristeza, no tiene muchas lectoras. Se llama Sorank y escribe que da gusto. Besos y como es el último capítulo seguro que a todas las que me leéis, todas plis, me podéis dar un minuto de vuestro tiempo y dejarme un review. Si veo que no hay muchos reviews me pondré de verdad triste y "Nuestra Innovidable San Valentín" junto con las vacaciones en Barcelona de Edd y Bell se podrían ver afectados. ¿Quién sabe, a lo mejor se tienen que volver? XD. Sé que es rastrero que os chantajee pero si es la única manera que me deís un adios lo haré, Sorry Wapas!**

**OS KIERO MUSISISISIMO**


	22. Outtake

Pov. Bella

_Forks, 6 de septiembre de 2026_

15 años. 15 largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que iba a Forks. Mi padre había dejado este mundo hará unos 5 años pero a su petición pidió que lo enterraran en Texas, al lado la abuela Marie. Ese día fue uno de los peores de mi vida, saber que mi padre nos había dejado tan solo por un altercado mientras estaba de servicio me enfureció.

Y, hoy tras estos 15 años, volvía a Forks. No es que no quisiese volver a donde mi padre vivió toda su vida, pero que la razón de mi regreso sea el 20 aniversario de la escuela, no me traía muchas ganas de sonreír. Además, tener que volver a fingir una vez más ni os agradaba ni a Edward ni a mi. Y si no fuera por mi maravillosa cuñada Alice, que se había pasado las últimas 5 horas maquillándonos, Edward y yo no parecíamos lo que debíamos ser en realidad, humanos de 38 años. Tener que fingir que por mi habían pasado 20 años era tan dificultoso que hasta ya estaba de mal humor. Aunque según me había dicho mi amado esposo aún con _esa vejez _seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa. Era tan poco objetivo, pero a la vez tan dulce

Nada más pisar la tierra húmeda de Forks, rememoré los últimos momentos junto a mi padre y las ganas de llorar se intensificaron.

-Tranquila Bella, si lo prefieres podemos ir a la Mansión. No quiero ver tu cara triste- sentir como Edward me apoyaba, y aún más estar entre sus brazos, me hizo sonreír

-No Edward. No es que quiera llorar de tristeza, si no de recuerdos. Ver la casa en donde viví de humana ya me trae recuerdos, pero si le sumamos los que vivió mi padre no puedo contenerme. Siento si t…-no terminé de hablar cuando Edward me estrujó entre sus brazos y juntó nuestros labios

-Ahora, quiero que esta señorita entre de nuevo en el coche que debemos ir al instituto. Además, una duende me ha advertido que solo tenemos unas horas para que el maquillaje se pierda, y si le añadimos si tenemos estas muestras pues…

-Vale, no me lo recuerdes- espeté divertida.

Al llegar al instituto sonreí, ya no éramos tan resultones como antes y ahora si que veía a la gente más madura, el maquillaje todo lo puede. Miré a lo lejos a la gente y me sorprendí al ver a Mike: estaba tan descuidado, más que la última vez. Éste al parecer tan bien me vio y sonrió asquerosamente pero di gracias a que Edward me rescatara de su envenenada mirada. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Jessica?

-Cariño, mira…-giré la cabeza y la imagen que me vino a los ojos me dejó perpleja. Allí estaba Jessica, mucha más feliz y se debía decir que mejor físicamente y lo que más llamaba la atención era el hombre que llevaba del hombro, ¿era él de verdad?. Sin pensarlo me acerqué a ella con Edward a mi lado

-Hola Jessica, ¿qué tal?- esta me miró perpleja y sonrió algo triunfante. ¿Se alegraría de verdad como "los años" me habían cambiado

-Muy bien Bella, veo que por fin el paso de los años te afecta. Mirad, os presento a Seth Clearwater, mi marido- me quedé con los ojos abiertos, aunque ya lo hubiera visto de lejos

-¿Tú marido? ¿Te volviste a casar?

-Si, al descubrir que Mike me engañaba fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Pero entonces conocí a Seth y fue el destino, me enamoré- miré a Seth. ¿Por qué Jacob no nos había dicho nada?

-¿Seth, por qué no me lo dijiste?- le recriminé. Jessica me miró horrorizada

-¿Os conocéis?

-Eh si, Seth es un amigo de Jacob Black. ¿Te acuerdas de ese chico de La Push? ¿Con el que hablé la primer vez que fuimos a la playa?

-¡Es verdad!. Si que conoces a gente Bella

-Bueno, no tanta. Todo se puede si visitas lugares

-Ya bueno, y ¿tu querida hija?- levantó la ceja divertida. Y yo me aguanté las ganas de decirle algo inapropiado. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan bueno como Seth terminara con esa clase de mujer?

-Está en Nueva York- me reí al ver su enfado- ya sabes, estudiando la carrera

-¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

-Mi pequeña Renesmee tiene 19 años- dijo orgulloso Edward, y no era mentira. Aunque aparentara ahora que era nuestra hermana

-Pues tan pequeña no es- dijo divertido Seth y nos guiñó el ojo sin que su mujer lo percatase

-Para mi siempre lo será. ¿Y tus hijos Jessica?

-Pues… ¡oh mira, allí esta Lauren! Adios- y con esto se marchó arrastrando a Seth

-Creo que sus hijos han debido de ser la catástrofe propia del padre- reí

-¿Y qué me dices de sus genes maternos? Es que valla código genético tienen ese par, me compadezco la verdad

-Y yo. Anda, vallamonos que quiero saludar a Angela

-Iré a donde tu vallas amor

Sonreí orgullosa y le di un beso, uno que nunca olvidaría


	23. Secuela

**¡SECUELA!  
><strong>

He aquí de nuevo estoy. Hace mucho que no hablamos eh! Bueno, durante un tiempo he estado pensando que hacer y como ya sabréis algunas estoy escribiendo otra historia- Divina Tentación- Y he estado pensando hacer una secuela. Así que aquí está, acabo de subir el primer capítulo y ya tan solo falta que os animéis a pasaros para verla. Se llama _¿Nosotros celebrando Navidad?_

Petonets!


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todas. Sé que llevo meses sin pisar fanfiction y lo siento en el alma. Os quiero decir que, aunque esta historia ya esté terminada, me gustaría que mis lectoras me siguieran siguiendo: lo unico es que a partir de ahira subiré en mi blog. Voy a dejar FF, ya que éste está eliminando historias con ranking M y he decidido pasar todas mis historias a mi blog y subiré allí a partir de ahora.

También quiero deciros que está en proceso de escritura una nueva historia, "Una cenicienta Moderna" y tratará de mi modo de ver el cuento de la cenicienta al estilo Crepúsculo. Que conste que no soy buena con los summaries, asi que cuando lo empiece a subir espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Mi blog es:

crepuscle- fanfics. blogspot. com. es/ (lo pongo con separaciones porque FF no permite poner paginas webs.

Mi cuenta es:

Annita Tejedor

Besos y nos seguiremos leyendo en mi página web


End file.
